Unicorn Witch
by Ceeva
Summary: Eine junge Frau kommt vom normalen Leben in die Welt Hogwarts


  
  
PART ONE  
  
Daphne Dainty  
  
Meine Geschichte fängt in einer kalten, klaren Spätsommernacht an. Es war die kälteste Nacht, die London seit über hundert Jahren Ende August erlebt hatte. Selbst die robusteste, fetteste Ratte erfror. Die "Wetterfrösche" im Fernsehen, Radio, Zeitung oder Wissenschaft konnten es sich nicht erklären. Was die Forscher sich auch nicht erklären konnten war der Nebel. Ein eisiger Nebel, der jedem Gegenstand, jeder Sache, egal was es war, einen schimmernden, glimmernden Schleier überzog. Dennoch wurde dieser Nebel nie zu Eis, gefror nicht. Er war einfach da. Der Mond. Er strahlte in seiner vollen Kraft und die Sterne leuchteten so, wie es noch keiner der Menschen je gesehen hatte. Selbst die Alten nicht, die nun wirklich schon einiges gesehen hatten, ob sie wollten oder nicht. Mitten in London, in der Kings Cross Road, in einer kleinen, aber vornehmen Wohnung, saß ein Mädchen in ihrem Zimmer und lernte für die Schule. Hin und wieder schaute es aus dem Fenster, als würde es auf etwas warten. Auf einmal klappte es ihr Buch zu, stand auf und holte ein anderes aus der hintersten Ecke ihres Bücherregals. Es war ein altes, zerfleddertes Buch mit einem braunen Lederumschlag. In Goldschrift stand darauf: Diary. Daphne hatte dieses Buch auf dem Flohmarkt von einer Frau gekauft, die ganz und gar darauf aus war, es ihr zu verkaufen. Das Einzige was sie immer wieder zu Daphne sagte war: "Ein besonderes Buch, für ein besonderes Mädchen. Lerne daraus, das zu werden, was du wirklich bist." Daphne verstand es zwar nicht, aber fünf Pfund war ja nicht übermäßig teuer, außerdem interessierte sie sich für unerklärliches, mystisches und las sowieso gerne und viel. Das, was in dem Buch stand, war keineswegs ein Tagebuch. Dort war ein Stadtplan von London hineingezeichnet, mit einer extra Karte für eine "Winkelgasse" von der Daphne noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Zu ihr gelangt man durch einen Pub der "Zum tropfenden Kessel" heißt, stand mit einer geschwungenen, gut leserlichen Schrift unter der Karte. In der Winkelgasse waren Geschäfte markiert die hießen: Qualität für Quidditch, Ollivanders, Flourish & Blotts.... Daphne dachte zuerst, dies alles wäre nur ausgedacht, aber, es lebe das Internet, sie fand heraus, dass es tatsächlich einen alten, runtergekommen Pub gibt, der "Zum tropfenden Kessel" heißt und einmal soll' ein Buch gefunden worden sein, wo der Name Flourish & Blotts vermerkt war. Von Quidditch hatte Daphne noch nie etwas gehört, bevor sie dieses Buch angefangen hatte zu lesen. Dort wurde von Zauberern, einer Zauberschule namens Hogwarts, der Winkelgasse, Phantastischen Tierwesen und, und, und, geschrieben. Am Ende des Buches standen Zaubersprüche, so schien es Daphne. Sie las über einen Animagus, jemanden der sich nach Belieben in ein Tier verwandeln kann. Etwas Angst machten ihr die ganzen Sachen schon, aber Daphne wäre nicht Daphne, wenn sie nicht unerschrocken alles ausprobieren würde. Sie stellte sich in die Mitte ihres Zimmers und tat das, wovon in dem Buch die Rede war. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Tier, das sie werden wollte und - zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzten - verwandelte sie sich tatsächlich!!! In ein Eichhörnchen. Nur wie würde sie wieder ein Mensch werden. Sie versuchte es mit 'ich will wieder ich sein' Konzentrieren und wurde wieder Daphne, der Mensch. Is' ja irre. Ich kann mich - ich kann mich in Tiere verwandeln!!!! Verrückt. Vielleicht stimmt das ja doch alles, was da drinnen steht.... Sie lies sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Zauberei. Zauberschule. Zauberstäbe. Fliegende Besen..... Wäre ja alles toll wenn es das wirklich geben würde, dachte sie sich. Wenn das jetzt jemand wissen würde, dann - . Es weiß ja schon jemand.... Mr. Juniper von gegenüber. Ob er - Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, der Vorhang von Junipers Wohnung würde zurückgezogen. Er hat's gesehn. Aber er sagt das doch hoffentlich nicht weiter. Bitte nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden, ihm das erklären. Oder ich tu so, als wäre nie was gewesen. Plötzlich stand Daphnes Mutter, Lily Dainty in ihrem Zimmer. "Stör' ich ???"Sie lachte Daphne an. "Ich hoffe nicht. Hast du schon was lernen können?" "Ja, denk' schon." "Hoffen wir's. Sonst wird das in Mathe bestimmt wieder eine sechs. Dann darfst du gleich das ganze Schuljahr wiederholen." Lily setzte sich zu Daphne aufs Bett. "Sag' mal... hast du noch von den Fruchtgummis von Oma ?"  
  
"Ja. Ich hol' sie. Du solltest vielleicht mal zum Arzt gehen, der wird dir bestätigen dass du süchtig nach Süßem bist." Daphne holte eine große, runde Dose aus ihrem Regal. "Feste, süße Herzen aus reinstem Fruchtgummi. Selbst gemacht von Oma." "Danke Liebes." Lily gab ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich zu machen, als ihr noch etwas einfiel. "Brauchst du deinen Schokohasen noch???" Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre Mutter warf ihr einen Luftkuss zu und schloss die Tür. Wenn die so weiter macht, fällt sie um vor lauter Zucker und süß...... Mathe. Wozu denn ? Abwählen kann ich es auch nicht. Das wird immer besser. Mit Buchstaben rechnen.... Das ist ja wohl das Bescheuertste was man machen kann. Da is' ja Geschichte tausendmal interessanter. Aber lernen muss ich trotzdem. Aber nicht jetzt. In einer halben Stunde vielleicht. Daphne schaltete die Heizung hoch. Scheißkalt heute... Seltsam. Sie dachte nicht weiter darüber nach und setzte sich vor ihre Matheaufgaben. Eine drei mindestens musste es werden und sie hatte noch nichts gelernt, geschweige denn verstanden. Am nächsten Tag in ihrer Schule, wurde sie von Jenny herzlich begrüßt. "Morgen, morgen, morgen Daphne !!!!!" Jenny rannte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. "Und ? Wie geht's dir?" "Ganz gut. Dir auch, was ?" "Un' wie !!! Stell' dir mal vor was ich gestern bekommen hab': eine Katze! Oh sie ist so süüüß. Und sie hat ein sooo zartes Fell, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen!" Jenny schwärmte Daphne noch den ganzen Schultag von ihrer neuen, kleinen, putzigen, zarten, süßen, tapsigen, dusseligen Babykatze vor. Irgendwann bemerkte Jenny, dass Daphne gar nichts dazu sagte. "Was is' denn ?" "Ich darf keine Haustiere haben, weil meine Mutter gegen Tierhaare allergisch ist." "Ouh." Dann hörte Jenny endlich mit dem unerträglichen Gequassel aus. Jenny war Daphnes einzige Freundin, aber auch nicht so gut, dass sie sich regelmäßig zu Hause besuchten. Das Einzige was sie ab und zu zusammen machten, war in den Einkaufsstraßen von London zu bummeln. Jennys Mutter war Tierärztin und ihr Vater arbeitete als Postangestellter. Daphnes Mutter war Innenarchitektin und nebenbei malte sie Aquarelle. Vielleicht fragst du dich, wo Daphnes Vater ist. Nun ja, selbst Lily weiß es nicht. Daphne entstand aus einem One-night-stand. Lily war damals 16 Jahre alt. Sehr, sehr jung bekam sie Daphne. Mum ist jetzt 30 und ich 14. Geht doch. Vielleicht kauf' ich ihr nachher eine Tafel Schokolade. Ja. "Daphne ? Du hörst mir gar nicht zu und sag' mal: was is n mit deinen Augen los? Waren die nicht immer braun?" Jenny starrte Daphne an. "Die sind immer noch braun, labber doch nich' so n Scheiß. Warum sollen die auf einmal anders sein?" Jenny hielt Daphne einen kleinen Spiegel hin. Daphne schaute hinein und bekam einen gewaltigen Schreck. Sie hatte keine tiefbraunen Augen mehr, sondern ....... "Die - die- die sind ja grün!!!!" Daphne legte den Spiegel aus der Hand. Das gibt's doch nicht. "Na ja, eher blau-grün, aber das grün sticht mehr raus." Jenny betrachtete Daphne immer noch. "Wie hast du denn das geschafft???" "Ich weiß es nicht..." Es muss was mit diesem Buch zu tun haben und mit dieser Zauberei oder was es auch immer ist. Jenny lehnte sich zurück. Dann schaute sie ihre Freundin wieder an. "Du, ich will dich ja nicht erschrecken, aber, aber deine Haare sehen dunkler aus." Jenny wurde etwas rot und drehte schnell ihren Kopf weg, so dass Daphne sie nicht ansehen konnte. Sie griff wieder nach dem Spiegel - und tatsächlich: sie hatte keine hellbraun-rote Haare mehr, die an ein Eichhörnchen erinnerten, nein. Sie waren dunkler. Brauner. Aber immer noch rot. Dunkelbraunrot. "Dunkelbraun und dunkelrot gemischt. Ich werd' nicht mehr ....." "Du bist gruselig. Du kannst mir ganz schön Angst machen, weißt du das?" "Ich mach' mir ja selbst Angst..." Nach drei restlichen Stunden quälender Schule, ging Daphne auf direktem Weg nach Hause und machte keinen Umweg um ihrer Mutter Schokolade zu besorgen. Vor ihrem Haus, auf den Treppen, saß die Frau, die Daphne das Buch verkauft hatte. Daphne rannte zu ihr hin. Sie schaute hoch und lächelte. "Du siehst aus wie Lily, als sie jung war. Nur hatte sie keine Locken." Sie stand auf und reichte Daphne die Hand. "Ophelia Clark, Nachbarin der Potters." Daphne lächelte sie kurz an. "Du kennst Harry Potter?" Daphne schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Harry Potter überlebte Voldemorts Todesfluch. Über Voldemort hast du in dem Buch gelesen?" "Ja. Aber wer war Lily? Meine Mutter - ..." "Nicht deine Mutter. Lily Potter, Harry Potters Mutter meine ich. Kind du siehst aus wie sie, als sie klein war. Ich habe sie damals zwar nicht persönlich gekannt, aber als sie neben mir wohnte, hat sie mir oft Bilder gezeigt. Sie war so eine liebe Person. Und James auch. Ihr Mann, verstehst du? Sie war eine Hexe und er Zauberer. Harry ist im Moment bei seinen Verwandten. Schreckliche Menschen. Sonst geht er in Hogwarts in die Schule." Die alte Dame setzte sich auf die Parkbank unter den Linden vor dem Haus. Daphne setzte sich zu ihr. Die Frau redete weiter: "Sie waren alle so gute Menschen. So freundlich und hilfsbereit. Lily weihte mich in ihr Geheimnis ein. Ich habe nie etwas gesagt. Nie hätte ich sie verraten. Sie gab mir das Buch, das du jetzt hast. Sie lieh es mir aus, weil ich etwas über Hogwarts erfahren wollte und sie hatte damals keine Zeit mir etwas zu erzählen."" Der alten Frau traten Tränen in die Augen. Daphne kramte in ihrer Schultasche nach einem Taschentuch, fand aber keines. Aber die Frau fuhr fort: "In dem Buch fand ich einen Zettel. Darauf stand: Lerne daraus, das zu sein, was du wirklich bist. Ich verstand es sofort. Lily erklärte mir später, dass sie dieses Buch für Hexen mit verstecktem Gen geschrieben hatte. Für solche, die nicht wissen was sie wirklich sind. Verstehst du deshalb, warum ich dir das Buch verkauft habe? Hier - dein Geld. Du bekommst es wieder. Ich habe gleich gesehen, dass du eine verborgene Zauberkraft in dir hast. Du hast etwas ausgestrahlt, so etwas Warmes, Verzauberndes. Wie Lily Potter." Daphne fand schließlich doch ein Taschentuch und reichte es ihrer Banknachbarin. "Danke Kind." Sie schnäuzte einmal kräftig und steckte das Papiertaschentuch in ihre Manteltasche. "Dann, als sie - als sie bei dem Kampf umgekommen ist - ..." Diesmal fing Daphne an zu weinen. Sie hatte sich mitreißen lassen. "Als sie starb, da - da hatte ich das Buch noch. Ich bin zu alt. Mit über 70 kann man nicht alles neu lernen, was man braucht. Außerdem bin ich keine Hexe. Das ist sicher. Damals war ich 70. Jetzt bin ich über 80. Ich habe schon gedacht, ich würde das Buch mit ins Grab nehmen, aber die Sorge war unbegründet." "Hatte es etwas mit mir zu tun, dass es gestern so kalt war?" "Und ob ! Du hast das Buch noch nicht zu Ende gelesen, schließe ich daraus. Dort hat Lily nämlich etwas geschrieben. Für dich, könnte man sagen. Kind du siehst ihr zum verwechseln ähnlich. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass - dass." Sie holte tief Luft. "Dass sie tot ist, würde ich sagen, hier sitzt Lily Potter." Sie nahm ihre kleine Brille ab, setzte sie wieder auf. "Wie heißt du, mein Kind?" "Daphne Dainty." Ms. Clark lächelte. "Dainty. Dainty... hm... das passt zu dir Daphne." Ophelia Clark lachte herzlich und Daphne sah sie verwirrt an. "Du weißt doch was es heißt." Daphne schaute sie noch verwirrter an. "Wie gut bist du in deiner eigenen Sprache mein Mädchen??? Dainty heißt doch so viel wie: reizend, wählerisch, lecker." Sie lachte immer noch. "Hat sie diesen Namen und weiß nicht was für verschiedene Bedeutungen er hat." Daphne kam dieses Gespräch immer merkwürdiger vor. Vielleicht ist sie ein bisschen verrückt. Ich meine, ich glaub' ihr ja, aber sie macht einem irgendwie Angst. Daphne stand auf. "Ich geh' rein. Meine Mutter wartet auf mich." "Oh deine Mutter ist gegangen, als ich kam." Daphne fand es seltsam, dass ihre Mutter ging, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Ob sie einen Zettel geschrieben hat? "Ich geh' trotzdem mal rein. Vielleicht hat sie mir eine Nachricht dagelassen." Daphne holte ihren Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche. Die alte Frau nickte und murmelte etwas. Dann griff sie in ihre Manteltasche und zog eine Kette hervor und reichte sie Daphne. Daphne las 'In Love, Mum & Dad' auf der Rückseite eines Herzens. "Was - ?" Daphne wollte die Kette mit dem Herzanhänger + Inschrift wieder an Ophelia Clark zurückgeben, aber sie nahm diese nicht. "Wenn du nach Hogwarts kommst. Gebe diese Kette dem Jungen. Sie ist von seinen Eltern, er wird das Herz öffnen können und dort wird ein Bild von Lily und James sein. Auf Wiedersehen und viel Glück, Miss Dainty." Daphne starrte auf die Kette. Als sie aufsah, war die alte Frau verschwunden. In der Wohnung fand Daphne einen Zettel von ihrer Mutter:  
  
Musste noch schnell zu einem Kunden!!! Essen kannst du dir ja selbst machen! Habe dich lieb', Mum Lily  
  
Auch gut.... Daphne warf ihre Schultasche in eine Ecke und schob eine Tiefkühlpizza in den Ofen. Dann stellte sie sich vor den großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und schaute sich an. Jenny hatte Recht.... Blaugrüne Augen .... dunkelrote Haare. Und diese Frau meinte auch ich sehe aus wie diese Lily Potter. Aber wieso ???? Kaum konnte sie sich Gedanken darüber machen, wurde sie durch ein Pochen an ihrem Fenster abgelenkt. Eine große Eule schwirrte vor ihrem Fenster auf und ab und pochte mit ihrem Schnabel an die Fensterscheibe. Daphne ließ die Eule in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte einen Brief in ihrem Schnabel. Vorne auf dem Umschlag stand:  
  
An : DAPHNE DAINTY Kings Cross Road, London  
  
Hinten war der Brief mit Wachs versiegelt und auf dem Stempelabdruck war ein Wappen abgebildet, mit einem Text Drumherum, den Daphne nicht gut lesen konnte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief und holte den Bogen heraus...  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Schulleiter : Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst. Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung d. Zauberer )  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Dainty, Sie fragen sich sicher, was dieser Brief hier zu bedeuten hat. Nun, es ist einfach zu erklären. Sie wurden in ihrem Zimmer gesehen, wie sie sich gerade in ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt hatten. Einer meiner Bekannten, der beim Zaubererministerium arbeitet und gegenüber von ihnen wohnt, hat es gesehen und sich gewundert, da er gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass Sie eine Animagus sind, geschweige denn eine Hexe.. Da sie, wie er mir berichtet hat, ihm erzählt hatten, was für ein Buch sie bei einer alten Dame gekauft hatten, wurde er stutzig und bat mich, Sie einmal "genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen." Ob Sie jetzt eine Hexe von Geburt an sind, oder sich das 'nur' angeeignet haben in dem sie dieses Buch gekauft/gelesen haben oder ob sie das Gen in sich trugen, es aber bislang nicht hervortrat, würde uns interessieren. Denn wenn Sie eine Hexe seien sollten, müssten sie sich als Animaga bei ihm anmelden. Jede Animaga und jeder Animagi muss beim Zaubererministerium angemeldet sein. Ich bitte sie mich, sobald sie diesen Brief gelesen haben, aufzusuchen.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter)  
  
Wa-wa-was bitte???? Hilfe ... Daphne lies sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Sie und eine Hexe ? Im Ernst oder wie ???? Hiiiillffee... Und wie soll ich jetzt mit Mr. Dumbledore in Kontakt treten??? DAS BUCH !! Klar doch!! Daphne rappelte sich auf und blätterte in dem Buch und fand was sie suchte: Apparieren!!! Apparieren können nur - blablabla... ich kann das schon. Also, wie mach ich das jetzt am Besten? Hm .. Wo soll ich überhaupt hin? Ich kann ja nicht einfach so da reinplatzen... oder doch? Na - ich denk' doch das dieses Hogwarts eine Eingangstür hat. Dann mal nichts wie hin. Daphne packte einen kleinen Rucksack zusammen, und hätte fast vergessen, den Ofen auszumachen. Ihrer Mutter schrieb sie schnell einen Zettel; sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen, sie wäre gleich wieder da. Die Eule nehm' ich mit. Die wird sicher ihm gehören. Ah, was zu Lutschen noch.. wo sind denn meine Zitronenbonbons??? Hier. Gut. Und jetzt mal schauen was ich machen muss. Is' ja gar nicht schwer. Sie hatte zwar nicht gedacht, dass sie apparieren könnte, aber - sie schaffte es. Daphne fand sich vor einem riesigen, atemberaubenden Schloss wieder, dass auch eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Burg hatte. Sie lief durch das große Tor hinein. Wo soll' ich denn jetzt hin? Hm... Vielleicht frag' ich einfach mal jemanden. Nur gab' es da ein Problem: sie fand niemanden. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Daphne lief durch ein paar Gänge und entdeckte doch jemanden. Eine etwas ältere Frau mit einer Brille und großem, schwarzem Hut stand an einer Ecke und unterhielt sich mit einem Mann mit glatten, schwarzen Haaren. Daphne lief auf die Beiden zu. "Entschuldigen sie bitte." Sie wandten sich Daphne zu. Der Mann sah Daphne mit großen Augen an, er machte ihr ein bisschen Angst. Er starrte sie an, als wäre sie eine Außerirdische. Die Frau schien ebenso überrascht. "Tut mir Leid wenn ich störe, aber ich - ich suche Albus Dumbledore, den Schulleiter." Der Mann fasste sich als Erster wieder, während die Frau noch dastand und sie anstarrte. "Wer bist du?" Der Mann musterte sie. "Mit Potters verwandt ?!" Als er das gesagt hatte, schaute ihn die Frau kopfschüttelnd an. "Nein, nein. Ich seh' nur im Moment ein bisschen aus wie die Mutter von Harry Potter, aber normalerweise seh' ich anders aus. Ich bin Daphne Dainty." Daphne reichte dem Mann die Hand und schüttelte sie kurz. "Severus Snape." Er musterte Daphne immer noch, während sich die Frau jetzt wieder bewegte. "Du willst also zu unserem Schulleiter? Weshalb denn ?" "Öhm, wegen - wegen einem Buch und - und ich habe mich gestern in ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt. Ich sollte herkommen, aber - ..." "Eine junge Animaga.... Selten, selten. Ich bringe Sie zu Albus." Sie lief los und Daphne lief ihr hinterher, sagte aber noch Prof. Snape auf Wiedersehen. "Sind sie eine Hexe?" Die Frau schaute Daphne an. "Weiß ich noch nicht. Das will Mr. Dumbledore herausfinden." Die Frau nickte. "Wie sind sie hergekommen? Mit dem Zug ?" "Nein, ich habe - hm - wie sagt man das... Appariert !" Nun blieb die Frau stehen und schaute sie freundlich an. "So, so. Appariert...." Mehr sagte die Frau, die sich ein paar Minuten später als Professorin McGonagall herausstellte, nicht mehr. "Wir sind da. Folgen sie mir bitte." Sie stiegen eine lange Wendeltreppe hinauf. Oben angekommen, erschrak Daphne erst einmal, denn auf den Bildern, die überall hingen, war ein alter Mann mit langem, weißen Bart und Haaren zu sehen, der sich aber bewegte! In allen Bildern ! Noch erstaunlicher war der große, rote Vogel, dessen Schnabel golden zu sein schien. Während Daphne stumm dastand, rief McGonagall nach dem Schulleiter, der auch bald erschien. "Guten Tag Minerva." Er begrüßte seine 'Kollegin' zuerst, dann entdeckte er Daphne. "Sie sind Miss Dainty?" Daphne nickte. "So, so." Das hab ich heute schon mal gehört...was mach ich eigentlich hier? Dumbledore setzte sich in einen großen, dunkelroten Ohrensessel. "Könnten sie sich bitte noch mal verwandeln?" Daphne schaute McGonagall an und diese Daphne. Daphne überlegte in was, und entschied sich für eine Katze. Es funktionierte diesmal wieder. Dann verwandelte sie sich wieder zurück. "Erstaunlich." Die Frau setzte sich. Dumbledore stand auf. "Und wie sind sie hergekommen?" "Sie können apparieren Albus, behauptet sie." Albus Dumbledore schaute über seine Brille hinweg zu Daphne, die ein wenig rot wurde. "Ich kann es." Daphne wurde es langsam etwas unwohl. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf den Stuhl, der links von ihr stand. Voila, sie saß keine Millisekunde später dort. Die Augen der anderen Beiden weiteten sich. McGonagall meinte: "Sie sieht doch wirklich aus wie Lily Potter, nicht wahr?" "Sie erinnern mich an etwas Minerva. Miss Dainty, haben sie dieses Buch dabei?" "Ja. Hier." Sie reichte es Dumbledore. Nach gut zwei Stunden hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts herausgefunden, dass Daphne das Hexengen hatte, es aber rezessiv war, doch durch dieses Buch, wurde sie zur richtigen Hexe, mit ganz besonderen Fähigkeiten. "Miss Dainty, ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären, wie sie zur jungen Lily Potter wurden, aber ich befürchte, es wird so bleiben." Er schaute Daphne traurig an. "Ist nicht schlimm. Ich denke, ich kann damit leben." Dennoch kullerte eine kleine Träne über ihre Wange, die sie aber schnell wieder wegwischte. McGonagall schaute sie mitleidig an. "Was soll ich jetzt machen?" Daphne schaute erst McGonagall an, dann Dumbledore. Dumbledore holte tief Luft. "Wenn sie wünschen, können sie nach Hogwarts kommen und hier lernen. Was denken sie, Minerva." Diese nickte nur. "Nun gut, sie müssten dann - ja es würde gehen. Sie würden dann in das vierte Schuljahr kommen. Sie sind 14 Jahre alt, also kommen sie in das vierte Jahr. Ach und noch etwas. Wie sie sicherlich wissen, Miss Dainty, können sie als Animaga sich zwar in jedes Tier verwandeln, in das sie wollen, aber -" er schaute sie ernst an. "Aber sie müssen beim Zaubereiministerium gemeldet sein. Als das Tier, in das sie sich verwandeln." Dumbledore schaute sie über seine Brille hinweg an. Damit ist meine tolle Freiheit wohl etwas beschränkt.... fuhr fort: "Sagen sie mir bitte, in was sie sich bis jetzt verwandelt haben." "In die schwarze Katze von eben und in ein Eichhörnchen, das hat Mr. Juniper gesehen." Daphne war sich sicher, dass sie sich noch in andere Wesen verwandeln würde, aber das behielt sie lieber für sich. "Zu dem Unterricht. Was soll ich mit dem anderen Stoff machen? Dem von den letzten drei Jahren ?" "Den müssten sie nach lernen." Das war natürlich ein ganz schöner Schock für unsere Daphne, da sie ja ziemlich faul ist.... Aber wer hat denn schon die Chance auf eine Zauberschule zu gehen ? "Be- bekomme ich vielleicht etwas Hilfe? Weil ich weiß ja so gut wie nichts." Prof. McGonagall schaute Dumbledore an, der nur nickte. "Sie werden den sprechenden Hut wie jeder Neue auch aufbekommen und in ihr Haus eingeteilt werden, Miss Dainty. Dort können sie Hilfe von dem Vertrauensschüler bekommen, oder von einem der anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler. Haben sie schon das ganze Buch gelesen?" Daphne nickte. "Dann wird es für sie sicherlich kein Problem sein, in der Winkelgasse die Schulsachen zu besorgen. Ich werde mit Madam Hooch reden, vielleicht können sie extra Flugunterricht bekommen. Minerva wird ihnen die Liste geben." McGonagall richtete sich auf. "Kommen sie mit Miss Dainty. Albus." Sie nickte ihm zu. "Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Dumbledore." "Miss Dainty, machen sie es gut." Daphne lachte ihn an. WAHNSINN !!! Ich - ich die so normale Daphne darf auf eine so coole Schule gehen!!!! Ich werd' noch verrückt....... "Hier ist die Liste, mit den Dingen, die sie besorgen sollen. Wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen, nehmen sie den Zug eine Stunde früher und kommen sie dann in mein Büro. Auf Wiedersehen Miss Dainty." Wieder konnte Daphne nur lächelnd gehen. Draußen auf dem Flur war schon mehr los. Die sehen ja wirklich aus wie Zauberschüler. Und ein paar gut aussehende sind dabei! Strahlend lief Daphne den Gang entlang.  
  
Meeting Draco Malfoy  
  
Sie wollte gerade die Ausgangstür öffnen, als sie von einem blonden, auch ganz respektablen jungen Mann am Arm zurück gehalten wurde. Mann, der sieht aber auch nicht schlecht aus!!! Graue Augen hat der!!! Süüüüßß !!!!!!! Sie erwartete rot zu werden, aber wurde enttäuscht. Ich werde ja gar nicht rot! Das wird ja immer besser!!!!! "Wie heißt du?" Er stellte sich vor Daphne. "Daphne Dainty." Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. Er schüttelte sie. "Dainty... hm...Lecker bist du allemal." Er grinste sie an. "Wenn ich jetzt nicht so gut gelaunt wäre, hättest du jetzt einen hübschen Handabdruck auf deinem hübschen Gesicht Junge. Mit wem hab ich eigentlich die Ehre?" "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Daphne warf ihre Haare nach hinten, legte ihren Kopf schief und stellte ihn wieder aufrecht. Sie warf ihm ihr charmantestes Lächeln zu und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er wurde ein wenig rot, fasste sich aber schnell wieder. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, stutzte er. "Stimmt was nicht?" Daphne hörte auf zu lächeln. "Ja, deine Augen waren eben noch grün, jetzt sind sie dunkelbraun." "Endlich !" "Hä ?" "Erklär' ich dir vielleicht mal später Draco. Ich muss los, man sieht sich!" Sie riss die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Draco ihr nachsah und sah, wie sie 'nach Hause apparierte'.  
  
Winkelgasse  
  
Zu Hause angekommen, wartete ihre Mutter auf sie. "Wo warst du Kind??? Ich hab' mir riesengroße Sorgen gemacht!!! Wenn Herr Juniper nicht gekommen wäre, dann wäre ich fast ausgerastet!!" Lily umarmte ihre 'kleine' Tochter. "Und was ist mit deinen Haaren los? Hast du die getönt? Die sind so dunkel..." "Mama - lass' mich los. Mir geht's ja gut." Daphne stellte ihren Rucksack ab. Sie sah, dass ihre Mutter Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Maaaaama ...... Komm'. Wie lange war ich denn weg?? Eine Stunde höchstens." Daphne gab' ihrer Mutter ein Bussi auf die Backe. "EINE Stunde ?!?! Es waren drei Stunden und 16 Minuten Liebes!!!!!" "Hast du das gestoppt? Wann bist du denn wieder gekommen?" "Anscheinend kurz nach dem du weg bist. Herr Juniper meinte du wärst nach Hogwarts oder so ... Was ist da überhaupt????" "Das, na ja, ist eine sehr, sehr gute Schule für Hexen und Zauberer, Mama."  
  
"Ja, ja und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann. Sag' mal bitte ehrlich, was da ist oder zu wem du da bist. Wo ist das überhaupt?" Ihre Mutter trank etwas, was für Daphne widerlich roch. "Trinkst du wieder diesen Johannis-irgendwas-Tee?" "Johanniskrauttee. Und lenk' nicht vom Thema ab." "Das IST eine Schule für Hexen und Zauberer. ICH bin eine Hexe." "Schaust du in letzter Zeit zu oft fern?? 'Charmed' oder sonst was ? Du bist doch keine Hexe!" Sie nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Beruhigungstee. "Oder doch ?" Daphne nickte. "Ich zeig's dir. Aber nicht erschrecken, ok?" Ihre Mutter nickte. Daphne wollte sich wieder in ein Eichhörnchen verwandeln. Gesagt, getan. Lily starrte auf Daphne-das Eichhörnchen- und schüttelte den Kopf. Daphne verwandelte sich zurück. "Ich kann mich in jedes x-beliebige Tier verwandeln, in das ich mich verwandeln will. Außerdem kann ich auch apparieren. Also von einem Ort zum anderen gelange, ohne Zeitverlust." "Und ? Und was wolltest du jetzt in diesem Hogwarts? Ist das ein Dorf, oder eine Stadt, von der niemand etwas weiß?" Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist eine Burg. Dort lernen die jungen Hexen und Zauberer. Mit elf werden sie dort eingeschult, mit 17 kommen sie dort raus. Ich wäre im vierten Jahr. Den Stoff, den sie vorher durchgenommen haben, hole ich nach. Ich bekomme dabei Hilfe und so schwierig wird es nicht sein. Das Schuljahr fängt am 1. September an. Wir müssen noch meine Schulsachen besorgen, die ich brauche." "Bist du dir so sicher, dass ich dich da hin lasse??? Bist du sicher, dass das nicht irgendwie zu einer Sekte oder so was gehört???!" "HÖR AUF!!!!! Mach' das doch nicht alles schlecht, verdammt ! Ich bin jetzt etwas Besonderes und außerdem nerven die mich in der Schule sowieso alle! Ich verabscheue Mathe, hasse die Lehrer dort und obendrauf mag' mich dort sowieso niemand! Nicht mal EIN Junge interessiert sich da für mich! Beim Tanzen hat mich keiner angeschaut und noch dazu hab' ich dort sowieso so schlechte Noten, dass ich gleich eine Klasse wiederholen könnte, wenn ich wollte!!!!! Da kann ich was lernen, was mich interessiert!!!!!!! Versteh' das doch auch mal!!" Daphne schrie ihre Mutter an. "Du denkst doch immer nur an dich!!!!! Du hast doch deine anderen Innenarchitektenfreunde, die mit denen du eh immer zusammen bist! Wenn du bei einem Kunden bist, dauert das Stunden, wenn's nicht schnell geht und dann bin ich doch wieder alleine zu Hause oder mach' sonst was!! Ja, ja, ich sag' dir immer wo ich bin und was ich mache, aber ich bin jetzt 14 und will endlich mal selbst was entscheiden dürfen!!!!!!!" Sie holte den Job ihrer Mutter mit ins Spiel, was sie lieber hätte sein lassen sollen, denn wenn es um ihren heiß geliebten Job ging, war nicht mit Lily Dainty zu spaßen. "Was hast du gegen meinen Job?!?! Du kannst in einem halben Penthouse wohnen, hast so viel Geld, dass du gar nicht weißt wohin damit, ich komme in 8 von 10 Fällen um Punkt 15 Uhr nach Hause und gehe morgens erst um 8 Uhr aus dem Haus!!! Du bekommst ALLES was du willst und jetzt - jetzt möchte ich einmal nicht, dass du etwas machst und du rastest aus!!! Du gehst auf keinen Fall auf diese Zirkusschule!!!! Nein, nein, nein !!! Was willst du denn mal werden? Hexe als Beruf ? Das ist genauso schlecht, wie Star oder sonst was! Daphne du wirst dein Abitur machen und studieren! Du wirst einen richtigen Job bekommen und du wirst glücklich sein! Verstehst du mich?" "Ja, aber ich - ..." "Nichts aber ! Ich will nicht, dass du so weit weg bist, Daphne." Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte gerade zu einer neuen 'Attacke' ausholen, als es klingelte. Sie lief zur Tür und öffnete sie. Es war Mr. Juniper. "Guten Abend, Daphne. Kann' ich mit deiner Mutter sprechen?" Daphne nickte.  
  
"Wenn sie ihnen nicht die Augen auskratzt... versuchen können sie es ja mal." Er lachte. "Mr. Juniper !! Guten Abend." "Guten Abend Madam. Dürfte ich sie unter vier Augen sprechen?" Lily nickte. Daphne verdrehte die Augen und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie legte ihre neuste CD rein und ihr fiel ein, dass sie immer noch den Brief von Professor McGonagall hatte. Sorgfältig öffnete sie den Umschlag...  
  
HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI  
  
Uniform 1. Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz ) 2. Einen einfachen Spitzhut (schwarz) für tagsüber 3. Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o. Ä.) 4. Einen Winterumhang (schwarz mit silbernen Schnallen)  
  
Bitte beachten Sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein müssen.  
  
Lehrbücher :  
  
Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 1 Bathilda Bagshot: Geschichte der Zauberei Adalbert Schwahfel: Theorie der Magie Emeric Wendel: Verwandlung für Anfänger Phyllida Spore: Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze Arsenius Bunsen : Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue Lurch Scamander: Sagentiere und wo sie zu finden sind Quirin Sumo: Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung Miranda Habicht: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2 Gilderoy Lockhart : Tanz mit der Todesfee || : Gammeln mit Ghulen || : Ferien mit Vetteln || : Trips mit Trollen ||: Abstecher mit Vampiren ||: Wanderung mit Werwölfen || : Ein Jahr bei einem Yeti  
  
Ferner werden benötigt: - 1 Zauberstab - 1 Kessel (Zinn, Normalgröße 2) - 1 Sortiment Glas- oder Kristallfläschchen - 1 Teleskop - 1 Waage aus Messing  
  
Es ist den Schülern erlaubt eine Eule, Katze, Kröte oder Ratte mit zu nehmen.  
  
Eine Eule !!! Das wäre doch cool. Aber Katzen sind doch auch süß. Nur eine Katze braucht mehr Auslauf als eine Eule. Hm... Ratte kommt nicht in Frage und Kröte. ähm... nein danke. Was Mum wohl mit Mr. Juniper bespricht? Hm... Daphne holte das Buch wieder raus und las noch etwas über Zaubertränke und ihre Zutaten. Irgendwann war sie so müde, dass sie das Buch aus der Hand legte und in die Küche ging, wo sich gerade Mr. Juniper von ihrer Mutter verabschiedete. "Man sieht sich, Daphne." Er nickte ihr zu. "Tschüss, Mr. Juniper." Nach dem er gegangen war, setzte sich Daphne zu ihrer Mutter an den Tisch. "Und ? Über was habt ihr euch unterhalten?" Daphne nahm sich einen Apfel und biss hinein. "Über die Zauberschule. Mr. Juniper hat mich umgestimmt." Daphne schaute ihre Mutter erwartungsvoll an. "Du darfst da hin gehen. Aber unter einer Bedingung: Du musst mehr lernen, als für die Schule hier. Versprochen?" Lily lächelte ihre Tochter matt an. Daphne sprang auf und umarmte ihre Mutter. Sie holte die Liste, mit den Sachen, die sie brauchte. "Bezahlst du das mit Pfund oder mit was?" "Ich glaube die haben eine andere Währung. Aber ich kann das bestimmt dort umtauschen. Das wird kein Problem sein. Ich geh' morgen da sofort hin. Du kannst in der Schule anrufen und sagen, ich geh' da nicht mehr hin." "Hm....." Lily Dainty war zwar nicht sehr glücklich darüber, dass ihre Tochter jetzt die 'normale' Schule abbrechen wollte, aber was sollte sie tun. Es war so besser, als anders herum.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte Daphne schon um sieben Uhr auf. Noch etwas müde tapste sie ins Bad. Danach machte sie sich zwei Sandwichs und füllte Orangensaft in eine Flasche ab. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Zettel, von ihrer Mutter. Darauf 500 Pfund.  
  
Ich hoffe das Geld wird reichen, liebe Grüße, Mum  
  
500 Pfund .... na das wird langen. Schnell packte sie noch ein paar andere Sachen ein. Ich zieh mir noch was Schönes an. Die Haare lass' ich auf, dass sieht gut aus. Also... auf geht's. Sie wusste zwar nicht, was sie in dieser Winkelgasse erwarten würde, aber sie war so gespannt das alles zu sehen, dass es ihr dann doch ganz leicht fiel, zu apparieren. Dort angekommen, fielen ihr sofort die interessanten Hüte auf, ebenso wie die Kleidung. Daphne hatte ein schwarzes Jeansminikleid an. Zu den dunkelroten Haaren passte das ideal. Was ist denn das alles??? Am Besten ich schau' mich erst mal um und dann wechsel ich dass Geld. Aber wo ? Und wo muss ich denn überhaupt hin??? Hier ist ja so viel los, ich blick' gar nicht durch. Oh je... ob das Mal noch was wird ? Das Geschäft vor dem sie stand, hieß Ollivanders. Sie wusste nicht was dort verkauft wird, also ging sie einfach mal rein. Sie war nicht die Einzige die dort drinnen war. Ein kleines, blondes Mädchen hielt gerade einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Wahrscheinlich verkauft er Zauberstäbe.... Sehr gut. Dann lass' ich mir einen zurücklegen. Nach dem das Mädchen gegangen war, war Daphne dran. "Guten Tag, ich brauche einen Zauberstab und - und ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung was es so gibt." "Zum ersten Mal hier ?" Der alte Mann hinter dem Tresen musterte sie. Daphne nickte. "Der Zauberstab sucht sich seinen Besitzer raus." Er kam hinter dem Tresen hervor und schaute Daphne genau an. "Ich weiß genau was zu dir passt. Hier. Nimm' ihn mal und schwing. Das ist einer aus Olivenholz und mit Einhornhaar und Phönixfeder. 11,5 Zoll lang. Nimm', nimm'." Sie griff nach dem Stab, dessen 'Hauptstabteil' schwarz war und dessen Griff glatt war und gut in der Hand lag. "Aus was ist der Griff??" "Oh dass ist etwas besonderes. Weidenholz mit einer hauchdünnen Schicht Perlmutt beschichtet. Deshalb glänzt es. Aber benutzte ihn. Schwingen !" Daphne dachte, sie müsste gleich einen Zauberspruch dazu sagen, und sie erinnerte sich auch noch an einen: Orchideus. Aber sicher war sie sich nicht. "Soll ich einen Zauberspruch dazu sagen?" Der ältere Herr schien schon etwas genervt. "Wenn ich sage 'SCHWINGEN' meine ich dass auch." Er schaute Daphne etwas böse an. Sie schwang und ihr wurde auf einmal ganz warm. "Passt. Habe ich mir doch gleich gedacht. Das macht - ..." "Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich weiß gar nicht, na ja, mit was bezahlt man hier? Pfund ?" "Oh, eine aus der Muggelwelt. Geh' zu Gringotts. Die geben dir Galleonen. Dann komm' wieder her. Ich heb' dir den Zauberstab auf. Wie heißt du?" "Daphne Dainty." Er nickte und schrieb etwas mit einer Feder auf Papier. Daphne ging wieder raus und schaute sich um. In einem Geschäft sah sie Bücher, in einem anderen einen Besen und darüber die Aufschrift 'Feuerblitz - DER Quidditchbesen überhaupt'; in dem Geschäft gegenüber saßen ein paar Eulen auf Stangen. Daphne wusste, dass sie dort auch noch mal vorbeischauen würde, wenn sie diese Galleonen hatte. Nur wo war diese Bank? Sie drehte sich nach hinten um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung los. Bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder in Laufrichtung hatte, stieß sie auch schon mit jemandem zusammen. "Verdammt kannst du nicht aufpassen??!!!!???" Obwohl es Daphne war, die zu Boden ging, fuhr der Jemand sie noch an. Aber kaum stand sie wieder auf den Beinen, erkannte sie wen sie angerempelt hatte: Draco, den Jungen, aus Hogwarts. "Tut mir wirklich Leid. 'Tschuldigung." Er schaute dann auch mal, wer ihn überhaupt fast umgerannt hätte. Als er Daphne erkannte, war es ihm wohl peinlich, dass er sie so angefahren hatte. "Oh. Hi. Hätte nicht gedacht dass ich dich hier treffe." "Bin ja auch zum ersten Mal hier." "Warst du vorher nicht in Hogwarts?" "Wohl kaum wenn du mich nicht kennst, oder ?" Das leuchtete ihm ein. "Ich gehe erst dieses Jahr hin. Kannst du mir vielleicht bei meinen Besorgungen helfen, bitte???? Ich kenn' mich doch gar nicht aus." Sie schaute ihn gaaanz lieb an und hoffte er würde ihr behilflich sein, da sie sonst aufgeschmissen sein würde. Draco wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ein großer, ebenfalls blonder Mann mit eisigem Blick seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte, so dass Draco verstummte. "Draco, wir gehen." Es schien sein Vater zu sein. Er jagte Daphne zwar Angst ein, aber was Daphne gelernt hatte war, nie Angst gegenüber Menschen zu zeigen, die sie nicht kannte oder nicht gut kannte. "Dad, das ist Daphne." Draco warf seinem Vater einen viel sagenden Blick zu und auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters erschien ein Lächeln, das zwar auch eisig war, aber es war ein Lächeln. "Lucius Malfoy, sehr erfreut." Er reichte Daphne die Hand. Sie schüttelte sie. "Daphne Dainty." "Dad, Daphne kennt sich nicht gut aus, ich bleib' noch hier und helfe' ihr." Sein Vater grinste. "Ich komm' nach." "Gut. Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Dainty." Lucius Malfoy gab Daphne einen Handkuss, was Daphne ziemlich überraschte. Als Dracos Vater weg war, wandte sich Draco an Daphne. "Nur dass du's weißt: er ist nicht zu allen so freundlich. Musst du zu Gringotts?" "Ja." Schweigend liefen die Beiden neben einander her. Irgendwann 'traute' sich Draco ein Gespräch anzufangen. "Bist du gut nach Hause gekommen? Nach dem wir uns getroffen hatten?" "Ja, ohne Probleme." "Kannst du apparieren?" "Ja." Draco grinste. "Hab' ich es mir doch gedacht. Sonst noch irgendwelche besondere Eigenschaften ?" Daphne lächelte ihn an. "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne was?" Sie lachte. "Hör' mal zu. Ich könnte dir jetzt in einer Stunde in Kurzfassung mein ganzes Leben erzählen und das wär's dann. Das hättest du wohl gern." Sie grinste ihn an. Sie wollte ihn zappeln lassen. Wenn er sich für mich interessiert ist er zwar der erste Junge der das zeigt und überhaupt, aber interessant muss man ja auch bleiben. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Und du denkst wohl, du könntest mich grillen lassen, bis ich gar bin oder wie? Ich brauch' dich nicht." Obwohl Draco wusste, dass für ihn Daphne das schönste Mädchen war, das er je gekannt hatte, war er doch immer noch der alte Draco Malfoy, der nicht gerade der Netteste und Charmanteste war, aber kämpfen würde er für sie. Das stand fest. Daphne blieb stehen. "Komm' schon. Du brauchst mich garantiert nicht. Bist ja ein cool, fieser, starker Kerl. Ich bin ja nur die Kleine mit den roten Haare, die zufällig nicht abstoßend auf einen wirkt. Draco ich war ungefähr sieben Jahre auf einer Schule wo ich für KEINEN Kerl je irgendwie interessant war, also kann ich damit leben, ignoriert zu werden. Ich bräuchte dich jetzt zwar, aber wenn es ganz katastrophal werden würde, geh' ich in ein Geschäft, frag' jemand anderen und dann kannst du zu deinem Dad und deiner Mum gehen und du würdest mich nie wieder sehen. Ok ? Ich brauch 'dich genauso wenig. Was ist jetzt?" Draco war noch blasser wie er sonst war und starrte Daphne an. Dass er von einem Mädchen fast abserviert wurde, war neu für ihn. "Ich geh' weiter. Komm' mit wenn du willst, oder lass' es sein. Mir fällt nämlich grad ein, ich kann ja apparieren und wenn ich diese Gringotts Bank nich' find', dann apparier ich einfach!" Daphne lachte, weil ihr das nicht früher eingefallen war. Draco machte Anstanden den Arm um Daphne zu legen, aber er lies es dann doch wieder und erinnerte sich an ihr erstes Treffen. 'Warum bin ich noch hier? Ich lass' mich doch nicht von dieser Tusse rumkommandieren. Aber sie sieht megascharf aus in diesem Fummel. Verdammt.' Draco holte Daphne ein, die schon weitergelaufen war. "HEY ! Wart' mal. Ich geh' mit." "Danke", flüsterte sie und gab' ihm zum Dank ein Bussi auf die Wange, was Draco zusammenzucken lies. Er hatte noch nie einen Kuss bekommen. Selbst nicht auf die Backe. Für ihn war das etwas vollkommen anderes..... Er war verliebt, sogar mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit!!! Nach dem sie das Geld umgetauscht hatten, kaufte sich Daphne ihren Zauberstab, ihre ganzen Schulbücher und sie wollte sich noch einen Besen kaufen. "Was für nen Besen hast n du?" Die Beiden standen in 'Qualität für Quidditch' und schauten sich verschieden Besen an. Draco musterte den Besen, den Daphne als Feuerblitz entzifferte. "Ich hab' nein Nimbus 2001. Aber der Feuerblitz ist absolut der Beste!!! Aber ich bekomm' keinen neuen. Hat man davon, wenn der Vater so geizig ist." Irgendwann fragte er Daphne, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge lag. "Wo kommst du eigentlich her?" "Aus London." "London. Deine Familie ist keine Zaubererfamilie?" "Jap." Dracos Miene verfinsterte sich. Er hasste diese 'Schlammblüter' über alles. Und da machte er bei niemandem eine Ausnahme. "Was is' denn los ? Stimmt was nicht?" Draco schaute Daphne angewidert an. "Sag' mal, was hast du?? Du schaust mich ja an, als wolltest du mich sofort umbringen!" Daphne lachte. Dann erkannte sie diesen Blick. Genauso eisig hatte sein Vater sie zuerst angeschaut. 'Verdammt!!!! So was Schönes kann doch kein Schlammblut sein!!!! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt......' Draco rauschte aus dem Geschäft und lies Daphne stehen. Draußen lief ihm, ihm dem coolen, fiesen Kerl, eine Träne über die Wange. Kaum war er weg, wurde Daphne von einem rothaarigen Jungen angesprochen. "Hi ! Hättest ihm lieber nicht sagen sollen, dass deine Eltern Muggel sind. Ich bin Ronald Weasley, sag' Ron." "Hi, ich bin Daphne. Du kennst ihn?" "Und wie. Er ist nicht' gerade der Freundlichste, geht nach Slytherin. Wo bist du? Ich bin in Gryffindor. Gehst du überhaupt nach Hogwarts?" "Noch nicht, aber bald. Ich wusste bis vor zwei Tagen noch nicht mal, dass ich eine Hexe bin." "Is' ja krass." "Gell." Beide lachten. Der sieht nett aus... "Bist du alleine hier?" "Nee, Fred und George sind noch dabei. Meine Brüder. Und meine Mum und Ginny, meine Schwester. Fred und George sind in der Quidditchhausmannschaft von Gryffindor. Sie brauchen neue Besen. Da sind sie ja." "Ron wir ham die Besen. Mum wartet bestimmt schon." "Fred, dass is' Daphne. Sie geht dieses Jahr das erste Mal nach Hogwarts." "Tach'. Du siehst aber nicht aus wie ne Erstklässlerin." "Ich bin ja auch in der Vierten." "Wie - ?? Egal. Ron, wir müssen. Man sieht sich." Jetzt sind sie alle weg. Mh. Was muss ich noch besorgen??? Hm........ ah ja. Uniform und noch eine Eule..... Nach dem sie ihre Klamotten besorgt hatte, wollte sie sich unbedingt noch eine Eule kaufen. Sie wusste noch nicht was für eine, aber sie sollte einfach toll sein. Vor "Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus" blieb sie stehen und betrachtete die großen und kleinen, dicken und schmalen Eulen, die vor sich hin starrten. Eine Eule fiel ihr besonders auf: es war eine schneeweiße Eule, deren Federn silbern glitzerten. Sie war zwar nicht so groß wie die anderen, aber Daphne gefiel sie am Besten. In dem Eulenkaufhaus war jede Menge los. Ein kleines Mädchen hatte einen Uhu auf ihrer Schulter sitzen, eine alte Dame hatte eine Schleiereule. Endlich war Daphne an der Kasse. "Diese Schnee-Eule ? Ja ?" "Ja bitte. Und einen Käfig." Der Mann schaute sie über seine Brille hinweg an. "Wir haben hier hunderte Käfige. Was wollen sie denn für einen?" "Was gibt's denn?" Daphne wollte nicht irgendeinen Käfig. Ihre Eule sollte es bei ihr schön haben! Das merkte wahrscheinlich auch der Verkäufer. Am Ende hatte Daphne einen großen, echt silbernen Käfig, mit Trinkschale, eine mit Leder bezogene Sitzstange und eine aus reinem Feigenbaumholz. Dazu noch ein Jäckchen aus schwarzem Samt, für die kalten Tage. Zusätzlich noch ein Drachenlederhandschuh, damit ihre Eule ihre Krallen nicht in Daphnes Arm krallen konnte, ein Buch über die Haltung von Eulen und zu guter Letzt noch schaute sie noch mal in dem Kleidergeschäft vorbei und kaufte zwei schwarze Samthandschuhe und ein, ebenfalls schwarzes, Samtkleid mit Trompetenärmeln für sich. Bis sie alles zusammen hatte, war es schon dunkel geworden. Ob ich mit dem ganzen Kram nach Hause kann? Hoffen wir's. Bei ihr zu Hause angekommen, lächelte Lily und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast bestimmt wieder Zeugs gekauft, dass du gar nicht für die Schule brauchst, was? Zeig' mal her." Sie betrachtete die Bücher und die Schuluniform. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Eule. "Die ist ja süß. Kaum größer wie , Moment. Ich mess' mal ab." Ihre Mutter holte ein Metermaß und maß genau 26,6 cm. "Deine Eule ist noch nicht mal einen halben Meter groß. Wofür brauchst du die denn?" "Für die Post." Daphne streichelte das Gefieder der Schnee-Eule. Ihre Mutter brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. "Die - die soll was transportieren können?? DIE ????" Sie prustete los. "Sie schafft das schon." "Wie heißt sie denn?" Lily hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. "Ich nenn' sie vielleicht Fortuna." "Du kannst doch eine Eule nicht 'Fortuna' nennen. Kind." "Warum nicht ?" Daphne öffnete den Käfig und lies die Eule hinein hüpfen. "Wie soll' ich sie denn sonst nennen? Ursula ???" "Ja !" "Nein, nein, nein, nein !!! Bestimmt nicht. Ich nenne sie Fortuna. Oder Anouk." "Anouk ??? Das is' doch keine indianische Eule oder so. Das ist eine SCHNEE- EULE, Daphne." "Mh. Wie wär's denn mit Sparkle. Ihre Federn funkeln doch auch so schön." "Sparkle... na ja... Nenn' sie wie du willst." Und damit war der Name beschlossene Sache. Sparkle saß am liebsten auf der ledernen Stange, aber wenn sie ihre Krallen wetzten wollte, setzte sie sich auf die Holzstange. Daphne ging seit dem Tag, an dem sie in Hogwarts war nicht mehr auf ihre normale Schule. Jenny rief sie an dem Abend an, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gehen würde. "Hi Daphi ! Warum kommst du nicht mehr in die Schule???? Wir vermissen dich schon." "Ach ja." "Doch. Ehrlich. Jason hat allein heute zehn Mal nach dir gefragt und wollte wissen wo du bist. Ich glaub' der mag dich. Wann kommst du denn wieder?" "Gar nicht." "WAS ?!?!?" "Ich geh' nicht mehr auf eure Schule. Und sag' Jason wenn er mich mag hätte er mir das vorher sagen können. Ich komm' nicht mehr." "Du bist ganz schön zickig, weißt du das?" "Und du nervst." "Ja, ja, das is' klar, ich bin Jenny, aber DU, du bist doch die liebe, hilfsbe -..." "Oh, lass das, ja? Ich fang' neu an. Ganz neu. Ich will nicht die heilige Mutter Theresa sein, die immer und überall helfen will und immer nur lieb, nett und nochmals lieb ist." "Bist du noch ganz dicht? Du kannst einfach keine - na - eben keine andere sein als du bist!!" "Eben. Und so bin ich nicht. Ich kann nicht immer nur Engelchen spielen. Dafür ist mir mein Leben zu schade. Ich hab' es satt, dass ich von keinem der Kerle bei euch angeschaut werde. Ich hab' es satt immer nur ignoriert zu werden !!! Und wenn sie mich mal beachten, dann nur weil die was von einem wollen oder so. Verstehst du das?" "Ja, aber DU bist doch DU und nicht Kathleen die jungs-mordende-mega Schlampe. Die sieht so geil aus, dass die Kerle ihr NUR hinter her starren. Das geht doch auch nie gut." "Jenny !! Schau' doch dich mal an. Wie findest du es, wenn ALLE hinter deinem Rücken rumlästern und zwar immer?" "Na es kann einem doch egal sein was die Anderen denken." "Schon, aber ist es nicht auch so, dass man auch von den Anderen abhängig ist? Was willst du denn machen wenn du in 80 Jahren als alte Jungfer stirbst? Was willst du machen, wenn du KEINE Freunde hast? Gar nichts machst DU dann. Aber ich will es gar nicht soweit kommen lassen. Ja ? Also lass' es mich anzurufen, bitte." "Daphne du bist seltsam geworden." "Ja. Bye Jenny." "Bye Daphne... A- a- aber wir vermissen dich wirklich und - und ..." "Jen hör auf zu heulen. Das zieht nicht. Mach's gut und viel Glück." Daphne legte auf. Zu ihrem eigenen Entsetzten füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Was ist denn mit mir los??? Wieso bin ich so - so kalt? Bin ich so? Was mach' ich eigentlich? Aber Jen soll aufhören immer versuchen - ja was denn? Daphne versuchte ihre kleine Stimme im Kopf abzuschalten, aber es funktionierte nicht. "MUM !!!!!!" Keine Sekunde später stand ihre Mutter in Daphnes Zimmer. "Was ist denn? Willst du -. Soll ich dir einen Tee machen? Johanniskraut beruhigt. Was ist los Baby?" "Mum...." "Daphne Kleines..... du schaffst das schon. Und Mr. Juniper hat ja gesagt, das der Schulleiter immer für einen da ist, wenn man Hilfe braucht. Also - .... Was ist das denn?? Schau' mal."  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Vor dem Fenster flatterte eine Eule mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Daphne stand auf und lies die Eule rein. "Der ist aus Hogwarts!!!" Daphne riss ihn auf.  
  
An : Daphne Dainty  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Dainty, ich möchte sie bitten, schon heute nach Hogwarts zu kommen, anstatt morgen. Albus Dumbledore hat mich gebeten noch einmal mit ihnen zu reden. Ich bitte sie, mit dem Nachtzug des Hogwarts Expresses vom Londoner Kings Cross zu uns zu fahren. Ihr Zug geht um 23.00 und fährt vom Gleis 9¾ ab. Dorthin gelangen sie, in dem sie auf den Pfosten zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 zu rennen. Beiliegend ihre Fahrkarte. Nehmen sie ihr Gepäck mit. Ich empfange sie am Bahnhof von Hogsmead. Gute Reise, Miss Dainty.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Minerva McGonagall (Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)  
  
Daphne schaute ihre Mutter an. "Packen wir. In einer Stunde geht mein Zug."  
  
Sie brauchten nicht lange um alles einzupacken was Daphne brauchte. "Ich fahr dich hin." "Ja laufen werde ich kaum können mit so viel Gepäck." Daphne nahm Sparkles Käfig und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Daphne blieb vor dem Pfosten stehen. "Ich geh' jetzt Mum. Ich schick' dir eine Nachricht wenn ich da bin. Hab dich lieb." "Tschüss mein kleines Babymäuschen." Lily drückte ihre Tochter so fest an sich, dass ihr die Luft weg blieb und sie husten musste. Einfach rein rennen... einfach rennen... an nichts denken.... Sie nahm Anlauf und war schon durch die Mauer durch. Was ein Zug. Da steht's ja: Hogwarts Express. Daphne lies ihr Gepäck verstauen und suchte sich einen Sitzplatz. Sie war fast die Einzige die in dem Abteil war. Außer einer alten Dame mit einer Katze auf dem Schoß. Daphne setzte sich ans Fenster und schaute verträumt aus dem Fenster. Es war Vollmond. Der Mond strahlte noch heller als an dem Tag, an dem Daphne ihre 'Identität' raus gefunden hatte. Was mach' ich wenn ich Draco sehe? Er scheint ja ne große Abneigung gegenüber Nichtzauberern zu haben... Also so was ähnliches wie Zaubererrassist.... Soll' er's halt lassen. Wenn er mich einfach so stehen lässt.... Denkt wohl ER sei was Besseres. Das kann ich auch!!! Daphne kam zu dem Entschluss ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen und ihm nur ab und zu mal schöne Augen zu machen. Während der ganzen Fahrt träumte Daphne vor sich hin, malte sich aus wie es wohl in Hogwarts sein würde. Wie die anderen Jugendlichen sein würden........ ENDSTATION HOGSMEAD las Daphne und schreckte auf. Schon da ? Ging' ja schneller als ich gedacht hatte. Daphne trug das Samtkleid dass sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Aus dem Zug draußen, sah sie sich nach der Professorin um. Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und schüttete Sparkle etwas Wasser in ihre Trinkschale. "Guten Abend , Miss Dainty. Mussten sie warten?" Professor McGonagall stand vor Daphne. "Guten Abend. Ja, etwas, aber Sparkle brauchte eh noch neues Wasser." Daphne stand auf. McGonagall schaute die Eule an. "Ein schönes Tier, ihre Eule. Folgen sie mir bitte."  
  
In Hogwarts angekommen blieb McGonagall vor einer Tür stehen. "Sie müssen eine Nacht bei mir im Nebenzimmer schlafen, da ihr Haus noch nicht feststeht. Treten Sie ein." Daphne stand in McGonagalls Büro. "Warum sie früher kommen sollten, fragen sie sich wahrscheinlich. Nun, dass sie etwas Besonderes sind, ist ihnen ja schon bekannt. Sie können nach Hogwarts apparieren, was normalerweise unmöglich ist. Sie sind eine Animaga, auch recht selten. Ich möchte ihnen das - sagen wir malen - System in Hogwarts erklären. Sie müssen unter anderem eines der Wahlfächer belegen. Da wären zum Beispiel 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe', 'Muggelkunde', 'Wahrsagen', 'Alte Runen' und 'Arithmantik." McGonagall schaute Daphne fragend an. "Hm.. Das Erste. Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Die Lehrerin notierte sich etwas auf eine Art Karteikarte. "Du wirst Extra-Flugunterricht von Madam Hooch bekommen und dann wird sich entscheiden, ob Sie vielleicht für die Quidditch Mannschaft deines Hauses geeignet bist. Bis Sie morgen früh in ihr Haus eingeteilt werden, schlafen sie hier." Sie stand auf und öffnete eine Tür; von der Daphne erst gedacht hatte, es sei eine Schranktür; und deutete hinein. "Es ist ein Nebenzimmer meines Büros. Ein kleiner Waschraum ist in der zweiten Schranktür von links. Ich werde sie morgen wecken, wenn sie nicht schon wach sind. Eine Gute Nacht wünsche ich ihnen." "Ihnen auch." "Gute Nacht Professor McGonagall." Sie schloss die Tür, nach dem sie raus gegangen war. Ganz schön kalt hier drinnen. Keine Heizung... Aber ein Ofen. Wie mach ich den an? Zauberei ? Oder Hand ? Hm... Hand. Daphne legte vier Holzscheite in den offenen Kamin und entschied sich dann doch, zu zaubern. Sie holte ihren Zauberstab raus und versuchte sich an den Spruch zu erinnern. "Ah ja : INCENDIO !!" Sofort loderte das Feuer. Zufrieden mit sich selbst setzte sich Daphne auf ihr Bett. Am Besten ich geh' ins Bett. Morgen muss ich fit sein. Wo hab' ich denn meinen Schlafanzug hin? In den Rollkoffer oder in die Reisetasche ? Oder hab ich ihn vergessen? Ne. Mal suchen. Nach dem sie sich umgezogen hatte, war es auch schon etwas wärmer in ihrem vorübergehenden Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich wohl. Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst hatte oder nach Hause wollte. Sie wollte ihr Leben neu beginnen!!  
  
Wie viel Uhr is' es ??? Daphne fuhr hoch. Die Sonne schien durch das kleine und einzige Fenster in dem Raum. Das Feuer war erloschen. 9 Uhr ... Geht ja. Was soll' ich eigentlich machen wenn ich wach bin? Sie zog sich an, wieder das Samtkleid, aber darüber einen der Mäntel die sie am Tag zuvor in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte. Dann gab sie Sparkle noch etwas Wasser. Sparkle würde sie später auch noch etwas - DIE NACHRICHT!!!!!!! Sie hatte ganz vergessen ihrer Mutter die Nachricht zu schicken!!!! Schnell schrieb sie ihr einen Zettel und gab ihn der Eule. "Zu Lily Dainty, du weißt schon, meine Mum. Also: viel Glück und beeil' dich!!!" Sie ließ die Eule raus ins Freie. Die wird sich schon Sorgen gemacht haben! Aber wer denkt denn mitten in der Nacht an so was?? Daphne packte die Sachen, die sie ausgepackt hatte, wieder ein und ging dann aus dem Zimmer raus. In dem Büro saß McGonagall an ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
"Guten Morgen , Daphne. Hast du gut geschlafen?" "Ja, danke. Guten Morgen ihnen auch Professor." Daphne stand etwas verloren in der Gegend rum, bis McGonagall bemerkte, dass sie nach zehn Minuten immer noch da stand. "Ach so." Entschuldige bitte. Du kannst dich zu Madam Hooch apparieren, sie ist auf der Wiese vor der Schule. Sie will sehen wie gut du fliegen kannst. Danach kommst du wieder hier her, aber laufe dann bitte, es könnten schon andere Schüler da sein. Merke es dir gut: versuche so wenig wie möglich zu apparieren. Es ist besser. Für dich und für alle." Sie wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Daphne war schon aufgeregt auf ihre erste Flugstunde. Madam Hooch wirkte nett. "Sie sind Miss Dainty?" "Ja, hallo." "Hallo. Zuerst üben wir mal das Besenaufsteigen. Hier liegt schon einer neben ihnen. Hand drüber legen und 'Auf' sagen." Daphne braucht drei Versuche, bis der Besen ihr in der Hand lag. "Nicht schlecht für den Anfang. Jetzt aufsteigen und LEICHT vom Boden abstoßen. Ganz leicht... sehr schön ... jetzt vorsichtig nach vorne lehnen und dann wieder nach unten kommen ......... ja - da klappt ja gut. Jetzt fliegen sie einmal so hoch wie sie wollen und dann kommen sie wieder runter. Bevor Sie auf den Boden kommen, zwei Schleifen drehen und dann wär's dass für heute schon fast." Daphne machte das Fliegen richtig Spaß. Am Ende der Stunde, wollte sie aber doch etwas wissen. "Madam Hooch ? Was für eine Position würde ich beim Quidditch spielen??" "Das wollen sie alle wissen." Sie lachte. "Tja, testen wir es aus wenn sie wollen. Wie viel wiegen sie?" "Zwischen 55 und 56 kg." "Hm... würde vielleicht sogar noch gehen. Sie kennen sich ein bisschen mit Quidditch aus?? "Ja." "Gut. Auf welcher Position würden Sie gerne spielen?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß ja nicht was ich gut kann." "Dann testen wir es aus. Ich fliege mit hoch. Dann werde ich diesen Gummiball irgendwo hin werfen. Du sollst versuchen ihn zu fangen, bevor er auf den Boden kommt. Ok ?" Daphne nickte. "Gut. Dann mal hoch." Daphne stieß sich ab. Der Gummiball war nicht größer als ihre Handfläche, etwas kleiner vielleicht noch. Madam Hooch warf ihn hinter Daphne. Die machte einfach das, was sie im Gefühl hatte und jagte dem Ball sofort hinterher. Als sie ihn wieder zu Madam Hooch brachte, strahlte diese. "Also ich glaube wir wissen Beide als was Sie geeignet bist. Als Sucherin !!! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Dainty ! Sie wären auch eine hervorragende Jägerin." Daphne war so erleichtert, dass sie fast vom Besen gefallen wäre.  
  
Wieder heil unten angekommen, bedankte sie sich bei Madam Hooch. "Wenn sie noch etwas wissen möchten, dann lesen sie mal noch ein bisschen in 'Quidditch- Im Wandel der Zeit'. Sie können sich das Buch bei Madam Price in der Bibliothek ausleihen." Daphne gab ihr den Besen wieder und verabschiedete sich. Bis ich jetzt die Bibliothek finde, ist es übermorgen... ich geh ins Nebenzimmer und les' noch n bisschen. Ich bin gespannt wie's weiter geht ... Daphne hatte sich von zu Hause einen ihrer neuen Romane mitgenommen. In ihrem vorübergehenden Zimmer angekommen, war sie aber so müde, dass sie sich auf ihr Bett legte und einschlief....  
  
Unerwartetes Haus / neue Freunde  
  
"Miss Dainty! Aufwachen !" Mit einem Ruck saß sie aufrecht in ihrem Bett. "Sie wollen doch nicht verschlafen in welches Haus sie kommen, oder?" "Ich hab's ja schon geträumt. Ravenclaw." "So, so. Geträumt also. Dann werden wir mal sehen, ob ihr Traum in Erfüllung geht." McGonagall lachte. "Ziehen sie ihren Mantel an und folgen sie mir." Sie liefen ein paar Gänge entlang und blieben vor einer riesigen Tür stehen. "Warten sie hier einen Moment." Daphne bemerkte dass ihr Stiefel offen war, und band ihn schnell noch mal. Als sie nach McGonagall Ausschau hielt, war sie nicht mehr da. Auf einmal ging die große Tür auf und Daphne bekam fast einen Herzanfall. Hunderte von Schüler starrten sie an. Am Ende der Halle war eine Tafel zu erkennen, an der die Lehrer saßen. McGonagall aber stand neben einem Stuhl, auf dem ein alter, faltiger Hut lag. Daphne lief den Gang in der Mitte zwischen zwei großen, langen Tischen entlang, an denen die Schüler saßen. Es gab vier von diesen langen Tischen. Wahrscheinlich die Schüler der vier Häuser. Jeder starrte sie an. An einem der Tische sah sie Draco sitzen, der sie auch anstarrte. Vorne angekommen, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl. McGonagall setzte ihr den Hut auf, der sogleich anfing zu reden, weshalb Daphne erst mal zusammenzuckte. "So, so... wie ich sehe braucht hier jemand richtige Freunde. Welch' ein Mut ! Unerschütterlich, was ?" Er lachte scheppernd, was Daphne ganz blass werden lies. "Nun ja. Klug sind wir ja auch alle mal. Ravenclaw....." Hab' ich's mir' s doch fast gedacht ... Aber einen Vorteil hat's ja: die haben doch die blauen Quidditchumhänge. Blau ist ja eh meine Lieblingsfarbe. "GRYFFINDOR !!!!" Daphne schluckte. Jetzt also doch Gryffindor.. Hm... Was muss ich denn jetzt machen? McGonagall klatschte und nahm ihr dann den Hut ab. "Tisch ganz links von uns aus gesehen." Sie deutete auf den Tisch, wo Daphne den Jungen aus der Winkelgasse, Ron, wieder erkannte. Sie hüpfte von dem Stuhl und lief zu dem Tisch. Sie wollte sich ganz an den Anfang setzten, neben einen Erstklässler, weil sie glaubte, es seien keine anderen Plätze mehr frei. Aber dann entdeckte sie, dass neben Ron noch einer frei war. Außerdem winkte er Daphne zu. Sie stand wieder auf und setzte sich neben ihn. "So sieht man sich wieder! Hallo Daphne !" "Hi Ron." "Oh, das sind Hermine, Harry und meine Brüder kennst du ja schon." "Ach Harry, du bekommst was von mir. Hier. Tut mir Leid dass ich sie angehabt habe, aber sonst hätte ich sie bestimmt verloren." Daphne machte die Kette mit dem Herzanhänger ab und reichte sie Harry. "Die ist von deinen Eltern. Eine ehemalige Nachbarin von ihnen hat sie mir gegeben. Deiner Mum hab' ich es zu verdanken, dass ich jetzt eine Hexe bin." Harry klappte das Herz auf. "Danke." "Nichts zu danken." Hermine, ein Mädchen mit hellbraunen, dichten Haaren saß vor ihr und lächelte sie an. "Du hast eben gesagt, dass du es seiner Mum zu verdanken hast eine Hexe zu sein. Wie geht denn das?" Während sie aßen erklärte Daphne Hermine ausführlichst wie es dazu kam, dass sie ihr verstecktes Hexengen gefunden hatte. "Meine Eltern sind Muggel, glaube ich zumindest. Von meiner Mum weiß ich das hundert prozentig. Von meinem Dad nicht. One-night-stand-Kind." "Oh. Meine Eltern sind auch Muggel. Und beide Zahnärzte." Sie lachte. "Ron hat uns schon von dir erzählt. Und auch von Draco und dir." Hermine schaute sie ernst an. "Ich glaub, der ist in sie verknallt." Ron schob sich seine voll geladene Gabel in den Mund. "Doch. Ehrlich. Ihr hättet ihn mal sehen sollen wie brav er ihr hinterher gedackelt is'." Ron grinste. Hermine und Harry schauten ihn ungläubig an, dann Daphne, die nickte. "Cool. Draco Malfoy kann also doch ganz lieb sein, was?" Alle vier lachten.  
  
"Ach : Herzlich Willkommen in Gryffindor, Daphne ! Das ham wir ja ganz vergessen!" Hermine schüttelte ihr die Hand. Daphne drehte sich um hielt Ausschau nach Draco, der sie mit seinem fiesen, kalten Blick ansah. "Aber ich glaube, mit Draco wird das nichts mehr. Als ich ihm erzählt habe, das meine Eltern Muggel sind, ist er aus dem Geschäft raus." "Ja, das hab' isch auch geschehn." "Ron ! Lass' es sein mit vollem Mund zu reden. Bitte." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Rassisten gibt es auch unter Zauberern. Leider. Draco verabscheut alle Muggel und Muggelgeborene." Nach dem sie so voll gefuttert waren, dass noch nicht mal mehr eine Erbse Platz gefunden hätte, gingen sie in ihre Schlafsäle. Daphne konnte in dem Zimmer von Hermine schlafen, da dort noch ein Platz frei war. Daphne sortierte ihre Bücher, Klamotten und Zauberuntensilien in ihren Schrank ein. Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und las. "Hermine ?" "Hm ?" "Kannst du mir helfen wenn ich nicht mitkomme? Denn ich bin ja erst seit diesem Jahr hier und kenn' mich fast gar nicht aus." "Ja klar. Frag' wenn du was wissen willst." Hermine las weiter, dann schaute sie auf. "Warum sagen alle du bist was Besonderes? Wegen dem ehemals verstecktem Hexengen ?" "Auch. Und weil ich eine Animaga bin." Daphne räumte gerade ihre Romane in die unterste Schublade. Hermines Augen weiteten sich erfreut. "Eine Animaga ??? Wirklich ?" "Ja. Nur hab' ich mich bis jetzt nur in ein Eichhörnchen und eine Katze verwandelt. Ob ich auch was anderes kann, weiß ich nicht." "Oh sicher kannst du' s." Hermine sah Daphnes Zauberstab. "Was ist das für einer?" "Einhornhaar, Phönixfeder, aus Olivenholz, 11 einhalb Zoll." "Mir sieht das eher nach Weidenholz aus." Hermine nahm den Stab in die Hand und musterte ihn. "Der Griff is' aus Weide." Daphne sortierte weiter ein. "Weißt du, ich bin froh, dass du zu uns ins Haus gekommen bist." Hermine setzte sich auf Daphnes Bett. "Ich habe nicht viele Freunde. Ron und Harry. Keine Mädchen. Das ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach." "Kann ich mir vorstellen." Daphne war fertig. "Fertig!! Endlich." Hermine schaute Daphne an. "Ich kann gut verstehen, dass dich alle in der Halle so angestarrt haben." "Ehrlich ?" Daphne setzte sich Hermine gegenüber. "Weil du wirklich unglaublich schön bist." "Oh. Danke." Daphne wurde rot. Sie streichelte das Gefieder von Sparkle und räumte dann weiter ein. "Kennst du Sean Parker?" "Nein." "Das ist der Hüter von unsrer Quidditchmannschaft. Er hat dich richtig studiert." "Weißt du was? Früher, in meiner alten Schule, war ich Luft für die Jungs. Sie haben mich perfekt ignoriert..." "Das glaube ich dir jetzt nicht." Hermine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Schau' dich doch an." Hermine rutschte etwas vor. "Wer hat schon dunkelrote, gelockte Haare die bis zum Hintern- zum Hintern, das muss man sich mal überlegen ... - die bis zum Hintern reichen???? Kaum einer. Wer hat dazu BRAUNE Augen? Normalerweise müssten die grün oder so sein. Wie die von Ron, weil er hat ja auch rote Haare. Und du bist sonst auch so perfekt." Hermine lächelte schwach. "Ich bin ja nur die Streberin." "Du magst Ron, oder?" Daphne wollte das Thema wechseln. Was sie wirklich nicht haben konnte, war, wenn sie jemand hübsch fand. Hässlich war sie nicht, dass wusste sie ja, aber es gab noch genug andere Sachen, die nun wirklich nicht perfekt waren... Aber muss man denn perfekt sein?? Eben nicht. Hermine nickte. "Wir sind nur Freunde. Wenn unsere sieben Jahre rum sind, ..... ich will gar nicht dran denken. Anderes Thema bitte. Weißt du, wir morgen in der ersten Stunde haben?" "Nein." "Snape..... das ist fies. Ich mag ihn nicht. Genauso wenig wie Draco und seine anderen Slytherinfreunde." "Snape unterrichtet Zaubertrankkunde, oder??" "Ja." "Kann' ich mich dann neben dich setzten?" Daphne fiel aber etwas viel besseres ein. "Nein. Wart' mal. Setz' du dich ruhig mal neben Ron. Ich setz' mich neben Harry und -..." "Nett von dir, aber Ron sitzt neben Harry. Das haben sie schon ausgemacht. Außerdem sollest du dich lieber neben Draco setzten. Dann kannst du ihn unter Kontrolle halten." "Gute Idee, aber ich glaube, er wird nicht gerade sehr froh darüber sein neben einem - ..." "Schlammblut zu sitzen. Aber hast du's nicht gesehn?" Auf Hermines Stirn bildeten sich zwei Falten. "Was ?"  
  
Ein Plan ...  
  
"Als du auf dem Stuhl gesessen hast, mit dem Hut auf deinem Kopf. Hat er 'Slytherin' mit seinem Mund geformt. Er hat wirklich gehofft, dass du zu ihm ins Haus kommst. Den hat's voll erwischt, da kannst du dir sicher sein." "Ist schon seltsam, oder? Obwohl er Muggel und Schlammblüter hast, und er diese eiskalte Ausstrahlung hat, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll ... er zieht mich an. Auf eine Weise die ich mir nicht erklären kann." Daphne schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermine hörte ihr aufmerksam zu. "Seit ich Lucius Malfoy und Draco in der Winkelgasse getroffen habe ... Draco hat seinem Vater so einen Blick zu geworfen. Ich hab' ihn mit 'Das-ist-sie. Du weißt schon wer' gedeutet. Er muss ihm von mir erzählt haben. Zu Hause hab' ich weiter drüber nachgedacht und mir ist der Gedanke gekommen, dass - na ja - dass er gesehen haben muss, wie ich appariert habe. Von Hogwarts nach Hause. Draco hat auch unbedingt wissen wollen, was ich vielleicht sonst noch für besondere Sachen kann. Ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich eine Animaga bin. Aber nur aus Trotz. Jetzt denke ich, es war gut so, dass ich es ihm nicht gesagt habe. Malfoys sind reich, oder?" "Ja. Reich und mächtig... und egal durch was sie mehr Macht bekommen könnten, sie tun oder versuchen es. Wenn Draco, nimm' s mir nicht übel wenn ich das jetzt so sag', dich heiraten würde und ihr Kinder bekommen würdet. Was glaubst du, wie die aussehen würden? Ja, vielleicht blonde Haare und so weiter, aber zaubertechnisch gesehen. Stell' dir mal vor: ein Kind, dass ein Animagus ist, apparieren kann, und dann auch noch aus einer starken Zaubererfamilie stammt." "DAS wäre ein idealer Nachfolger für die Dynastie Malfoy ....." Daphne stutzte. Hermine baute ihre Theorie weiter aus.... "Genau. Und du hast ja erzählt, dass du auch nicht die Ärmste bist. Es steht eigentlich nichts im Weg, außer dass du von Muggeln abstammst." Hermine grinste. "Und dass ärgert ihn wahrscheinlich. Nur hast du dadurch eine Chance. Die Chance Draco Malfoy, na, weichherziger zu machen. Stell' dir doch mal vor du schaffst es, seine Meinung umzudrehen. Wenn er die Nicht-aus-Zaubererfamilien stammenden respektieren würde!! Was das für ein Schritt wäre... aber wir reden hier von Draco Malfoy. Das ist unmöglich..." Hermine stand auf und zog ihren Schlafanzug an. "Leider...." Aber Daphne war von dieser Idee gepackt worden. "Nicht unmöglich. Mit DEINER Hilfe schaff' ich's. Helf' mir alles nur erdenkliche und irgendwie magische zu kennen und alle möglichen Zaubersprüche, -tränke, -formeln und, und, und zu lernen. Wenn ich besser werde, mit Zauberei und so, dann werde ich ja automatisch mächtiger und dann fällt es ihm noch schwerer mich ... ähm ..." Hermine half ihr weiter: "Dich abzulehnen." "Danke Hermine. Ja. Hilfst du mir?" "Ja. Aber ich denk' wir schlafen jetzt mal, sonst bekommen wir noch Punktabzug von Snape, weil wir zu spät kommen, weil wir jetzt zu spät ins Bett sind. Schlaf' gut Daphne." "Gut' Nacht Hermine. Träum' schön." Sie ist richtig nett. Ich mag' sie. Wo ist denn jetzt mein Schlaf- ach da. Aber Draco zum lieben Jungen zu machen, will ich ja gar nicht. Was wäre die Welt ohne ein paar Fieslinge. Aber die Anderen die etwas anders sind, soll' er respektieren lernen. Das ist unser neues Ziel. "Gute Nacht Sparkle."  
  
... der 'etwas' geändert wird  
  
Als Daphne am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war Hermine noch nicht wach. Draußen war es noch dämmrig. Daphne saß in ihrem Bett und sah sich um. Sie hatten ein Zweierzimmer. Hermine muss alleine hier geschlafen haben.... Sie ist doch sehr nett. Ich weiß gar nicht warum sie von den anderen Mädchen nicht gemocht wird. Sie ist vielleicht eine Streberin, aber was ist denn daran schlimm? Sie kann bestimmt auch anders sein. Da bin ich mir ganz si -.... Daphne entdeckte einen Brief auf ihrer Decke. Sparkle saß in ihrem offenen (!) Käfig und putzte ihr Gefieder. Daphne beugte sich vor und drehte den Brief um. Es war die Handschrift ihrer Mutter.  
  
Daphne Dainty - Hogwarts  
  
Hallo Daphne, ich möchte dir etwas sagen. Als ich meinen dritten Johanniskrauttee in einer halben Stunde getrunken und alle Bonbons von meiner Mutter gefuttert hatte, entschloss ich mich, dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, über deine Herkunft. Es ist wahrscheinlich kein Zufall, dass du eine Hexe bist. Und noch so seine starke dazu. Mein Spatz, ich bin nicht deine leibliche Mutter und ich bin auch nicht 30 sondern 32. Ich habe dich mit achtzehn adoptiert. Du warst ja während ich studieren gegangen bin, in einer Art Kinderaufzugsstätte. Ich möchte das jetzt nicht weiter ausführen, weil ich sonst Jahre brauchen würde. Frag' nicht weiter nach, wie du aufgewachsen bist, bitte. Deine leiblichen Eltern sind nicht bekannt. Das was ich vermute, ist, dass du höchst wahrscheinlich von einer Hexe und einem Zauberer abstammst. Hier habe ich einen Brief beigelegt, den deine leibliche Mutter geschrieben haben muss. Sie hat ihn in deine Wiege gelegt, als sie dich abgegeben hat. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe. Es ist zwar auch eine Vermutung, aber da du ja eine etwas dunklere Haut hast, wird einer deiner Elternteile möglicherweise südliches Blut in den Adern haben. Es ist schon verrückt wie dein Leben innerhalb von einer Woche auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, oder Daphne? Wenn du mich jetzt sehen könntest.....  
  
In Liebe, Lily  
  
Daphne legte den Brief ihrer Mutter - den Brief von Lily Dainty - beiseite und öffnete ein mit rotem Wachs versiegeltes, zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier. Es war mit schwarzer Tinte geschrieben und der Brief duftete nach Rosen. Wie kann ein Brief solange duften??? Daphne faltete den Brief auseinander und fing an zu lesen. .....  
  
Meine Liebe, du wirst dich sicherlich fragen, warum wir dich weggegeben haben. Nun, ich weiß, ich werde es schon bereuen, wenn du nur eine Woche weg sein wirst... Der Grund dass wir dich weggegeben haben, ist, dass du bei uns nicht sicher warst. Dein Vater und ich wussten, welche Kräfte du haben wirst, wenn du mal groß bist. Und was soll das für einen Grund sein, sein Kind wegzugeben, fragst du dich? Wenn man sein Kind nicht beschützen kann, weil man auch zu zweit nicht mächtig genug ist, dann gibt man es lieber weg, als dass man zulässt, dass ihm etwas zustößt. Ich weiß nicht wann du diesen Brief hier lesen wirst, aber ich hoffe du wirst ihn früh genug zu lesen bekommen. Wenn du deine Kräfte entdeckst, können wir nicht dabei sein. Wir wollen dir nicht sagen wo wir sind, da es wechseln kann und da du vielleicht noch zu jung bist. Wir warten auf den Tag, an dem wir uns wieder sehen, Mum & Dad  
  
Erst als sie den Brief ihrer richtigen Mum weggelegt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was ihr da gerade verkündet wurde.... Ich kenne meine Eltern nicht. Das gibt's doch gar nicht.... Daphne seufzte: "Adoptiert ....... Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein ....." Sie stand auf und wollte sich ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Schrank holen, was leichter gesagt war wie getan, denn die Tränen bildeten einen Schleier vor ihren Augen. Daphne stieß gegen die Bettkante. "Scheiße!!" Daphne rieb sich ihre Knie. Hermine saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und schaute die schluchzende Daphne verdutzt an. "Was is' denn mit dir los." Sie schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und schlurfte zu der auf dem Boden zusammen gesunkenen Daphne. "Was ist passiert?" Daphne wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Alles drehte sich um sie herum. In ihrem Kopf surrte, brummte, piepte es. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Tausende Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, sie konnte aber keinen von ihnen näher deuten. Hermine half ihr hoch und sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Daphne tastete nach dem Brief von Lily Dainty und reichte ihn in Richtung Hermine, die ihn langsam durchlas. "Oh Gott..... und das erfährst du erst jetzt?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Oh Gott .... Du Arme." Sie umarmte Daphne, die zitternd unverständliche Sachen schluchzte, um dann einfach nur zu jammern. Hermine ließ sie los und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch, das Daphne dankend annahm. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, was aber nichts brachte, denn kaum war die erste Ladung weg, kamen neue Tränenflüsse heran. "Du bist zu hübsch um zu Weinen." Hermine schüttelte Daphne. "Hör auf! Komm' schon ! Sonst fang ich auch noch an..." Aber Daphne konnte nicht aufhören, also saßen die Mädchen auf Daphnes Bett und weinten. Nach einiger Zeit, war es Daphne die zuerst aufhörte. Draußen war es schon hell. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres dunkelblauen Schlafanzuges weg. "Hermine ?" "Ja ?" "Kennst du irgendeinen Tröstzauber oder so was in der Art?" Daphne stand auf und machte den Käfig von ihrer Eule zu. Hermine nickte. "Ja, kennen schon, aber ich wende ihn garantiert nicht bei dir an, keine Chance." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Nebenwirkung ist, dass du nach ein paar Stunden entweder zusammenklappst, oder in Ohnmacht fällst, was so ungefähr das Gleiche ist." Hermine lief zu ihrem Bett und schüttelte ihre Decke aus. Daphne zog ihren Schlafanzug aus und schlüpfte in ihren knielangen, schwarzen Jeansrock und zog ein olivgrünes Spaghettiträger-Top an. Dann hängte sie sich ihren Umhang um, setzte den schwarzen Hut auf. Hermine hatte einen rot-grün karierten, ebenfalls knielangen, Rock an, der Daphne an einen Schottenrock erinnerte, darüber hatte sie sich einen schwarzen Pullover gezogen. Mir egal was der für Nebenwirkungen hat... "Hermine mach diesen Zauber. Bitte." "Das kann ich nicht... Du bist dann zwar ganz normal, aber - nein, das geht nicht!" "Bitte !!!" Daphne schaute Hermine flehend an. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie mitten im Unterricht losflennt, weil ihr wieder einfiel, was sie erfahren hatte. "Na gut. Stell' dich da hin." Hermine seufzte, dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab raus. Sie deutete auf Daphne. "ANIMI CONFIRMATIO !!" Ein leises Zischen war zu hören. Jede Trauer, alles was ihr vorher Bedenken machte, ihr Sorgen bereitete, verschwand und ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl drang in ihren Körper ein. Sie musste lächeln. Sie kam sich nicht glücklich vor, einfach normal, ohne etwas anderes. Hermine sah besorgt aus. "Wenn du merkst dass dir schlecht wird oder sodann sag's sofort!!"  
  
"Ja. Danke." Daphne umarmte Hermine die sich zu einem Lächeln zwang. Dann musterte sie Daphnes Uniform. "Daphne ich weiß nicht ob du's weißt, aber wenn du das jetzt zum Unterricht anziehen willst, muss auf dem Top das Gryffindorwappen drauf sein." "Kann man das hinzaubern?" "Klar. Soll' ich?" "Bitte." Daphne stellte sich vor Hermine, die schon mit ihrem Zauberstab schwang. Keine Sekunde später, hatte Daphne das Gryffindorwappen auf ihrem Top. "Danke." "Gern geschehen. Geht's wieder?" "Ja, ich denk' schon..... Was haben wir jetzt noch mal?" "Zaubertrankkunde. Beim Snape." Hermine kämmte ihre Haare. "Ziehst du deinen Plan durch?" "Den mit Draco ?" Daphne zog ihre Schuhe an. "Ich ändere ihn ab." "Ja ?!" "Ja. Ich setz' mich trotzdem neben ihn, aber ich, sei mir nicht böse, versuche ihn nur etwas netter zu bekommen. Also ich glaube' ich schaffe es nicht ihn "Muggelfreundlich" zu machen." "Hab' ich dir doch gleich gesagt. Wenn wir uns beeilen, sind wir vielleicht die Ersten. Komm'!" Die Mädchen betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron und Harry schon auf sie warteten. Ron schaute Hermine prüfend an. "Hast du ge-geweint?" "Ja, aber wegen Daphne." Hermine nickte Daphne zu. Soll' ich denen das jetzt sagen???? Ach, was soll's.... "Meine Mum, nein, Lily Dainty hat mir einen Brief geeult, in dem sie mir verklickert hat, dass ich nicht ihre leibliche Tochter bin, sondern dass sie mich adoptiert hat. Und dann war noch ein Brief von meiner richtigen Mum dabei. Sie und mein Dad haben mich zur Adoption freigegeben, damit ich sicher war und bin oder so." Daphne holte tief Luft, damit sie nicht wieder anfing zu flennen. "Schöne Sache, oder ?" Die Jungs schauten Daphne mitleidig an. Dann ergriff Hermine das Wort. "Daphne und ich haben uns einen Plan überlegt.... Hört mal her." Auf dem Weg zu dem Klassenraum erklärten die Mädchen Harry und Ron schnell, was Daphne vorhatte. Harry grinste. "Viel Glück, aber nachdem was Ron erzählt hat, dürfte das ja nicht sonderlich schwer sein." Daphne nickte. "Ich habe den Brief von Lily dabei und ich werde ihn ihm zeigen, dass er mir glaubt, dass ich wahrscheinlich aus einer richtigen Zaubererfamilie abstamme. Das erleichtert mein Vorhaben um einiges." Daphne holte nochmals tief, tief Luft, aber diesmal, weil sie eine kerzengerade Haltung einnahm, Brust raus - und los. Sie legte ihren Modelgang auf und schritt Richtung Draco Malfoy und seinen Beschützern. Ihre drei Freunde blieben im Hintergrund. Von Daphne ging auf einmal eine strahlende, warme Ausstrahlung aus, die ihr selbst rote Bäckchen verpasste. "Hi Draco. Wie geht's uns heute? Wie ich sehe gut." Daphne stand vor Draco und schaute ihm direkt in die kalten, grauen Augen. "Ja. Was willst du?" "Dir was zeigen. Hier." Sie holte den Brief ihrer Mutter und den Brief von Lily Dainty aus ihrer Manteltasche und drückte sie Draco in die Hand. "Les' das mal. Ich geh' wieder zu den Anderen und wenn du fertig bist, komm' ich noch mal." Draco fing an zu lesen und Daphne ging zu dem Trio zurück. "Was hast du vor?" Ron beugte sich zu ihr. "Wart' s ab." Sie schielte zu Draco hin, der schon ganz große Augen machte. "Achtung." Daphne wartete noch einen Moment, um dann wieder zu Draco zu gehen. "Danke." Sie nahm ihm die Briefe wieder ab. "Und ? Wollen wir's noch mal versuchen? Guten Morgen Draco, wie geht's ?" Daphne stemmte einen Arm in die Hüfte und schaute ihm wieder in die Augen. Draco schaute sie kalt an. "Was soll das? Warum hast du mir das gezeigt?" "Denk' ma nach Jungen. Meine Eltern sind keine Muggel, nein, sie sind Zauberer. Also kannst du wenigstens so tun, als würdest du mich nicht mehr hassen, ja?" Draco nickte leicht. "Brav." "Ich bin doch nicht dein Hund!" "Ach ja ? Sag' mal, ist neben dir noch ein Platz frei? Ich kenn' mich ja nicht so gut mit Zaubertränken aus, außerdem hast du's ja im Blut, nicht wahr?" Draco nickte wieder nur. Als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufging, lief sie nicht sofort rein, sondern wartete bis Ron, Harry und Hermine rein gegangen waren. Dann erst lief sie und setzte sich in die zweite Reihe, auf der linken Seite. Dort stand schon ein kleiner Kessel auf dem Tisch und ein paar andere Sachen. Die Stunde verlief Problem los. Daphne hatte Draco schon fast um den Finger gewickelt, dachte sie... In der nächsten Stunde hatten sie 'Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' bei einer neuen Lehrerin. Zum Glück war Draco dort nicht drin. "Das klappt ja super!" Hermine lächelte Daphne zufrieden an. "Ja, aber doof ist er leider nicht. Er wird's irgendwann rausbekommen." "Und wenn, dann war's nur Zeitvertreib." Die Mädchen lachten. Vor dem großen Tor warteten noch andere. Unter anderem Sean Parker, bei seinem Anblick Daphne ganz schwach wurde, und ein paar andere Schüler. Sean kam auf die Vier zu. "Habt ihr jetzt die Neue?" "Ja, wie heißt sie?" Harry redete mit Sean so, als wäre es selbstverständlich, als wären sie dicke Freunde. Während sich die Beiden unterhielten, flüsterte Hermine Daphne etwas zu. "Harry ist Sucher bei unserer Hausmannschaft. Daher kennen sie sich." Ach so ..... Na dann. Daphne war erleichtert. Misses Grouch hieß die neue Lehrerin. "Ich muss mal raus auf' s Feld. Wir haben einen Klatscher verloren, beim Training.... Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, oder Harry?" "Klar. Er wird irgendwo im Gebüsch hängen, oder in der Gegend rum fliegen....." "Vielleicht. Kommt ja zum Glück nicht oft vor." Als Sean Daphne sah, streckte er seine Hand aus. Daphne schüttelte sie. "Du bist die Neue bei uns in der Vierten, Dainty, oder?" "Ja. Freut' mich." Daphnes Stimme war ganz normal, was sie ein wenig beruhigte. "Mich auch." Das Tor ging auf. "Oh, na dann. Man sieht sich!" Sean wanderte ab.  
  
Pflege magischer Geschöpfte  
  
Eine große, schlanke, schwarzhaarige Frau kam auf die Gruppe von Schülern zu. "Hallo, seid ihr die Viertklässler die ich jetzt habe? Ja ? Gut. Folgt mir bitte aufs Feld. Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Erstmal sagt mir jeder von euch seinen oder ihren Namen und dann geht's los." Nacheinander hackte Galina Grouch die Namen ab. Als Daphne drankam, stutzte sie. "Daphne Dainty." "Kenn' ich dich irgendwo her ?" "Ich glaube nicht." "Hm... An alle !! RUHE !!!!!!" Sofort war jeder still. "Sehr schön. Wir werden uns heute mir Kniesels beschäftigen. Weiß schon einer was das ist?" Sie schaute fragend in die Runde. Hermine meldete sich stürmisch. "Ja bitte, ähm, Miss Granger." "Kniesel sind katzenartige Geschöpfe mit großen Ohren und einem löwenähnlichen Schwanz. Sie sind sehr treu, wenn sie Gefallen an einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe gefunden haben. Sie eignen sich hervorragend als Haustiere, da sie hinter die Fassade eines Menschens sehen können, in seine Seele und erkennen ob der Mensch böse ist oder gut, ob er böse Absichten hat, oder harmlos ist. Wenn sie angreifen, kann es gefährlich werden, da sie scharfe Krallen haben und der Biss eines Kniesels tut auch enorm weh, da Kniesel spitze, scharfe Zähne haben." "Sehr gut. In welchem Haus bist du?" "Gryffindor." "5 Punkte für Gryffindor." Hermine strahlte und die anderen Schüler staunten oder schauten sie neidisch an. "Mal zählen... 16. Hm... Ich habe nur fünf Kniesel dabei. Natürlich reichen sie nicht für jeden. Bildet bitte Gruppen. Eine a vier, und vier a drei Personen. Dann bekommt jede Gruppe einen Kniesel! Und wenn ihr euch eine Weile mit ihnen beschäftigt habt, sagt ihr mir, was euch aufgefallen ist. Ich gebe jedem von euch ein paar Katzenkräcker, die ihr den Knieseln geben dürft. Zum Schluss sehen wir weiter. Viel Spaß !" Sie machte eine Kiste auf und holte einen weißen Kniesel raus, den sie der ersten Gruppe gab. Die Gruppe von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Daphne bekam einen schwarzen Kniesel mit strahlend blauen Augen. Die rechte Vorderpfote war weiß, das Bein wieder schwarz. Auf dem linken Ohr hatte er einen Fleck, der aussah wie ein Farbklecks. Sonst war der Kniesel schwarz. "Der ist ja süß!" Ron reichte dem Kniesel einen Kräcker, den er aber gar nicht wollte. Der Kniesel lief auf Harry zu und strich ihm um die Beine. "Er mag' dich mehr wie mich Harry..." Ron schniefte gespielt. Hermine legte einen Kräcker auf ihre flache Hand und der Kniesel schnappte so schnell zu, dass Hermine erschrocken die Hand zurückzog. Dann entdeckte der Kniesel Daphne, die sich in die Hocke begab. Der Kniesel sprang zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung auf ihren Schoß und leckte ihr die Hand. "Daphne mag' er noch mehr. Schaut mal, der leckt sie ab." Hermine lachte. Der Kniesel sah Daphne in die Augen. Daphne konnte ihr Spiegelbild in seinen leuchtend, blauen Augen sehen. Als Harry den Kniesel von Daphnes Schoß nehmen wollte, holte dieser aus und verpasste Harry einen ordentlichen Kratzer an der Hand. "Ah ...." Harrys Hand blutete etwas. Daphne schaute den Kniesel böse an. Eigentlich nur gespielt fauchte sie ihn an. "So was macht man nicht, mit lieben Menschen!! Hörst du!!!" Darauf rollte sich der Kniesel zusammen und fiepte. Daphne schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Tut mir Leid..." Harry hielt sich seine Hand. "Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht." Misses Grouch kam angelaufen. "Jemand verletzt? Oh, Moment, das haben wir gleich, Harry." Sie überlegte kurz, holte ihren Zauberstab raus und murmelte etwas. Dann hatte sie auf einmal eine kleine, schmale Flasche in der Hand. "Geheimmittel." Sie tröpfelte zwei Tropfen auf die Wunde, die sich sofort schloss, als die Tropfen die Haut berührten. "Danke." "Oh bitte, bitte. Wie ich sehe hat unsere Lady hier gefallen an Miss Dainty gefunden. WIE WEIT SIND DIE ANDEREN??????" Alle starrten sie an. Die Kniesel zuckten zusammen. "Alle fertig ?" Sie nickten. "Gut. Dann schau' ich mir mal die Ergebnisse an." Sie ging zu Gruppe eins, die immer noch vergebens versuchte ihren Kniesel unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Gruppe zwei erging es ähnlich. Gruppe drei hatte alle ihre Kräcker an ihren Kniesel verfüttert, der sich zusammengerollte hatte und schnurrte. Misses Grouch lächelte matt. "Vollfüttern... gezähmt ist das. In welchem Haus seit ihr?" Ein pummeliges Mädchen mit fettigen, schwarzen Korkenzieherlocken antwortete Hufflepuff und das Mädchen neben ihr Slytherin. "Gut, dann lassen wir's. Gruppe vier??" 4 bestand nur aus Slytherins. Ein Mädchen mit kurzen, blonden Haaren und einer dicken Nase hatte den Kniesel auf dem Arm. "Gut gemacht. 5 Punkte für Slytherin. Willst du ihn mitnehmen, warte, Ilona?" "Nein... ich mag keine Katzen, außerdem ist meine Zimmerpartnerin gegen die Viecher allergisch." Ilona grinste fies. "Die würde den Kniesel aus'm Fenster werfen." Sie kicherte. Misses Grouch zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Dann kam sie zu der Gryffindorgruppe. "Ihr habt ihn ja gezähmt. Daphne ? Wollen sie ihn mitnehmen?" "Wenn ich darf, weil man darf ja nur ein Haustier mit in sein Zimmer nehmen und generell nach Hogwarts." "Das ist richtig, Miss Dainty, aber ich habe die Erlaubnis von Professor Dumbledore." "Gut, dann gerne." "Sehr schön. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Macht zehn für heute und wir sind fertig. Bitte nehmt morgen ALLE Handschuhe mit!!! Und gute Schuhe plus Mantel. Wir haben morgen eine Doppelstunde!" Daphne hatte den Kniesel auf dem Arm, der zufrieden schnurrte. "Wie willst du ihn nennen?" Hermine betrachtete den Kniesel. "Was meint ihr??? Ist es ein Weibchen??" "Denk' schon. Männchen sind nicht so kratzbürstig." Harry grinste, was ihm einen leichten Seitenhieb von Hermine verschaffte. "Stimmt doch." Sie lachten. "Dann nenn' ich sie Lady Vivid." "Ist das nicht ein bisschen lang für einen Katzen, sorry, Knieselnamen ?" "Hm... nenn' sie doch Lady Di." Ron grinste Daphne an. "Gute Idee, aber.... hm .... mir fällst nichts ein. Doch !!!Anissija." "Anissija ?" Hermine wollte den Kniesel streicheln, lies es aber dann doch.  
  
"Was haben wir jetzt Herm?" Ron grinste noch breiter. "Nenn' mich noch einmal Herm und du hast gleich fette Pusteln im Gesicht." "Is' ja gut. Was haben wir denn jetzt?" "Das ihr euch das nicht merkt. Pf. Na gut. Habt ihr gewusst, dass Weissagung jetzt Pflichtfach ist? Ja und wir haben ne neue Lehrerin. Die Trelawney ist nach Frankreich... so viel ich weiß. Wir müssen aber wieder in das Zimmer wo wir vorher auch waren." Hermine zeigte in eine Richtung. "Da lang." "Gut dass wenigstens einer weiß was wir machen müssen." Ron grinste Hermine an, die rote Backen bekam. "Eine, Ron. Ich bin ja kein Kerl." Hermine lief hochnäsig vorneweg. Wenn sie SO weiter macht, dann wird das nie was..... Nachdem Daphne Anissija noch in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, liefen die Vier eine lange Wendeltreppe hoch und fanden sich in einem Raum wieder, der an eine orientalische Einrichtung erinnerte. Es waren schon ein paar Schüler da, sie saßen auf Sitzkissen, die Bommeln an den Ecken hatten. Von irgendwo her hörte Daphne Meeresrauschen. Muss eine Meditations CD sein, oder so. Nach was riecht n das hier? Räucherstäbchen.... Na wenn man da mal nicht verrückt wird. Eine junge, blonde Frau in weiten, bunten Gewändern saß hinter einem flachen Tisch in der Mitte. Um diesen Tisch + Frau herum, waren die Kissen ansortiert. Daphne setzte sich direkt der Lehrerin gegenüber, Hermine setzte sich rechts neben sich und Ron setzte sich auf ein Kissen neben Hermine. Harry suchte sich das Kissen hinter Daphne und Hermine raus. Er konnte zwischen ihnen durchsehen, er hatte einen guten Blick. Die Frau lächelte Daphne geheimnisvoll an und schloss die Augen. Hat sie schöne lange Wimpern ... und so ein perfektes Gesicht. Schöne, feine, geschwungene Gesichtszüge. Aber - ... Daphne wurde in ihren Gedanken gestört, da sich jemand neben sich setzte... Wer wohl ? Ja, Draco. "So sieht man sich wieder, was?" Daphne zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. An ihren 'Plan' dachte sie gar nicht. Nach und nach kamen auch die letzten Schüler eingetrudelt. Nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten, stand die junge Frau auf. "Hallo alle zusammen. Ich bin Dana Orchidee Jovial. Ihr sagt bitte Miss Jovial zu mir." Sie setzte sich wieder. "Wahrsagerei, Weissagung. Das ist mein Fach. Lasst euch nicht von der Einrichtung täuschen. Ich betreibe keine Jokeweissagungen, verstanden?" Ihre Stimme war immer noch freundlich, aber bestimmend. "Wie ich sehe haben wir hier jemand besonderes ..." Sie schaute keinen an, aber Draco grinste, er dachte, er sei gemeint. Als Miss Jovial aufsah, sah sie Daphne direkt an, die vor Schreck etwas nach hinten rutschte und somit Harry fast von seinem Kissen fiel. "Sorry Harry." Daphne drehte sich zu ihm um. "Alles ok ?" "Ja. Mir geht's gut." Harry schob seine Brille hoch. Miss Jovial schaute Daphne ernst an. "Miss Dainty. Legen sie ihre Hand auf Mister Malfoys Stirn." Daphne schaute ihre Lehrerin etwas verwirrt an, Draco seufzte tief. 'Wahrsagen...was ein Schrott...' "Mister Malfoy, ich kann auch nichts dazu, dass Weissagung jetzt Pflichtfach ist. Also lassen sie solche Gedanken sein, oder passen sie wenigstens auf und machen mit." Jeder schaute Miss Jovial an. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen?? Das wird ja immer unheimlicher. Wieso soll' ich denn jetzt meine Hand auf dem seine Stirn legen?! Das würd' mit einfallen... pf... betatschen oder was? Ne, ohne mich. Ich lass' mich doch hier nicht zu was zwingen. Oh nein. Ich - ...." "Würden sie jetzt bitte ihre Hand auf Draco Malfoys Stirn legen, Miss Dainty????" Ihre Lehrerin schaute sie kalt an. "Äh... ja. Wie rum ?" "Mit der Handfläche nach innen. Und Malfoy, Augen zu. Dainty, ebenfalls Augen zu machen." Daphne schloss ihre Augen. Die Meditationsmusik hörte auf. Miss Jovial flüsterte... "Miss Dainty, atmen sie tief ein. Malfoy, sprechen sie mir nach - und nicht lachen!!!! Verdammt noch mal nicht lachen!!!" Als Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sprach die Lehrerin weiter. "Sprechen sie mir nach und konzentrieren sie sich auf das, was sie sagen. Also : Ein Besen so schnell wie der Schall, so wendig wie eine Schlange, so flink wie ein Eichhörnchen. Feuerblitz !" Draco musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen um nicht gleich loszulachen. Er sprach Miss Jovial nach. "Miss Dainty, konzentrieren sie sich auf diesen Gegenstand. Wenn sie denken, es ist genug, formen sie mit den Lippen das Wort." Daphne konzentrierte sich auf den Feuerblitz, da sie ihn ja schon live gesehen hatte, war es sehr einfach. Sie formte das Wort. Meine Hand wird ja ganz warm... und wie sie kitzelt... das hält man ja nicht aus... hm... reiß dich zusammen Mädchen!! "Und fertig! Augen auf ihr Beide !" Miss Jovial sah sehr zufrieden aus. Als Daphne den Feuerblitz auf ihrem Schoß liegen sah, wunderte sie sich nicht schlecht. Draco und sowieso alle anderen starrten perplex auf den Besen auf Daphnes Schoß. "Eine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit, die nur eine Hexe, Betonung auf Hexe, in zweihundert Jahren bekommt. Sie kann es aber nur so, also ist es nicht weiter wichtig, nur so als Einleitung heute. Jetzt machen wir mit normalem Unterricht weiter. Den Feuerblitz dürfen sie behalten, Miss Dainty. Noch Fragen ?" Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. Miss Jovial lächelte Daphne an. "Wer meldet sich freiwillig? Kaffeesatz lesen ist angesagt!!!" "Kaffeesatz !" Draco prustete los. "Sind sie eine Jahrmarktsattraktion oder was???" "Wenn sie es so lustig finden, kommen sie her und trinken sie. Wir werden ja sehen, ob es völliger Stuss ist..." Miss Jovial saß gelassen auf ihrem Kissen und schob dem grinsenden Draco eine Tasse mit Kaffee hin. Er nahm die Tasse, trank sie aus und stellte sie ihr wieder hin. "Mal sehen.... Ach wie reizend... Hier bekommt jemand Ärger. In was für einer Form kann ich nicht gut erkennen... es könnte... hm... nein, nein... kein Ärger. Eifersucht !!! Sie werden sehr, sehr eifersüchtig werden. Schon in kürzester Zeit. Auf jemanden der ihnen sehr am Herzen liegt, aber nur, weil sie nicht wollen, das jemand anderes ihn oder es oder sie bekommt." Sie schaute ihn freundlich an. "Freuen sie sich darauf, Mister Malfoy." Den Rest der Stunde erklärte Miss Jovial, wie man den Kaffeesatz von jemandem entziffern kann und lies ein paar Schüler es ausprobieren. Hermine las den Kaffeesatz von Ron, auf den eine Überraschung warten sollte. Daphne wollte gehen, wurde aber von Miss Jovial gebeten noch eine Sekunde bei ihr zu bleiben. "Nur ein Tipp noch Miss Dainty. Wenn sie das, was hier hergeholt hat, wieder verschwinden lassen wollen, einfach schnipsen. Bis zur nächsten Stunde." Unten warteten die drei auf Daphne. Als sie frei hatten, ging Daphne mit Harry zum Quidditchtraining. Sie wollte mal sehen, wie es so abläuft...  
  
Quidditchtraining  
  
Auf dem Feld fanden sie einen etwas verwirrt aussehenden Sean vor. "Hallo ihr Beiden ! Hi Daphne." Sean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir haben ihn immer noch nicht gefunden...ich mein den Klatscher." Sean seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Hast du es schon mit, na ja, mit Accio probiert??" Daphne wurde rot. Ihr war es etwas peinlich, warum wusste sie gar nicht. Sean schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. "Nee, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht! Gute Idee, Dainty !" Er zog einen langen Zauberstab hervor und rief "ACCIO Klatscher" ... so bescheuert es sich anhörte, es klappte. Es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden, da flog der Klatscher auf die Drei zu. Sean fing ihn und verstaute ihn erst mal in der Kiste. "Danke Daphne. Du kannst schon fliegen, oder?" Daphne nickte. "Etwas, aber ich hab' keinen Besen." Harry reichte Daphne seinen Feuerblitz. "Nimm' mal meinen." "Was soll' ich denn machen?" Sean stapfte zu den anderen Teammitgliedern. Fred und George begrüßten Daphne. "Doch im Team ?" Fred grinste. Sean nahm Daphne die 'Mühe' ab zu antworten.  
  
"Nein, aber vielleicht wir sie ja unsere neue Treiberin, dann könnt ihr ja aufhören." "Guter Witz Parker." George schnitt dem Captain eine Grimasse, welche Sean mit einem Lächeln wegsteckte. "Hat Madam Hooch dir gesagt, als was du gut wärst? Du hattest doch ne Einzelstunde, oder nicht?" "Sie meinte ich wäre als Jägerin hervorragend..." Sean nickte einem schlanken, blonden Mädchen zu. "Kathleen wärst du so nett und lässt Daphne mal probieren, wie sie so zu Recht kommen würde, als Jägerin? Du meckerst ja sowieso immer, dass du nicht mehr willst." "Gerne. Von mir aus kann sie auch gleich in die Mannschaft!! Ich bin ja nicht so." "Oh Gott jetzt sei nicht so eingebildet Kathy!" Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis sie sich geeinigt hatten. Harry beugte sich zu Daphne. "Sie waren mal zusammen, jetzt ist Kathy mit - halt dich fest - mit Crabbe zusammen!!! Mit dem lieben Crabbe !!" "Was ???" Daphne konnte das gar nicht glauben. "Stimmt schon, aber nur aus Trotz, weil sie's nicht ertragen hat, dass Sean mit ihr Schluss gemacht hat. Wetten dass sie dann zu Crabbe geht, wenn sie jetzt nicht spielen kann ? Die hocken ja da hinten." Daphne nickte nur. Sean hatte Kathleen klar gemacht, dass sie gerne ganz aussteigen kann, wenn sie Probleme damit haben sollte, dass Daphne spielen sollte. "Klar. Ich hör' auf! Du hast ja Glück, dass deine neue Freundin jetzt da ist! Du wolltest mich ja sowieso nicht mehr in der Mannschaft haben weil du total eifersüchtig bist Parker!!!!!" "Ach ja ?" Sean grinste sie an. "Auf Crabbe ????" Er nickte nach hinten, wo Draco mit seinen Freunden saß. "Nie und nimmer." "Pf. Dann mach' doch was du willst. ICH jedenfalls - also ich - ich geh' jetzt." "Tu dass, du bist eine freie Hexe die tun und lassen kann was sie will." Fred hatte sich eingemischt. "Ich glaub' nich', dass der Hut dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat!! Du gehörst nach Slytherin, da sind doch nur so zickige Blondinen, Draco kennen wir ja alle." Fred hatte die Lacher auf seiner Seite. Kathleen zog beleidigt hab. Sean drückte Daphne Harrys Besen in die Hand. "Wir testen mal, wie gut du bist." Er wand sich an alle. "Wir teilen jetzt wieder auf. Daphne ist aber die einzige, die jetzt auf der Position des Jägers spielt. Is' das ok für dich Sam, Elly ?" Dieser Sam nickte. Elly, die dritte Jägerin auch."Schön. Dann mal hoch. Wir spielen nicht richtig. Ich will nur mal sehen, wie du dich so machst. Ja ?" "Klar." "Du bekommst den Quaffel zugeworfen. Wir spielen aber MIT Klatscher aber ohne Schnatz." Daphne stieß sich vom Boden ab und war auch schon in der Luft. Zuerst braucht sie ein paar Sekunden um sich an den Besen zu gewöhnen, dann hatte sie aber keine Probleme mehr damit zu fliegen. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde, aber Fred & George erledigten ihren Job gut. Sie bekam den Quaffel von Sean zugeworfen, zischte nach vorne und hatte auch schon getroffen. Der dritte Jäger warf ihr danach den Quaffel zu und den warf sie ebenfalls perfekt und schnell in den Torring. Nach gut einer Stunde landeten sie wieder. Sean sah sehr zufrieden aus. "Würde es dir gefallen, bei uns in der Mannschaft zu sein?" "Klar!" Daphne hatte ganz rote Bäckchen bekommen. Dass Quidditch so viel Spaß macht, hätte ich nie gedacht. Jetzt bin ich sogar Jägerin!! Wahnsinn !!! "Aber geht das mit Kathleen in Ordnung?" Sean zuckte mit seinen breiten, gerade richtigen, Schultern. "Du kannst ja noch mal mit ihr reden. Ich hab' im Moment genug von ihr. Außerdem hab ich null Bock wieder mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sie mit Crabbe rummacht." "Also doch eifersüchtig ?" Fred boxte Sean in die Seite. Sean schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf. Sean drehte sich zu Daphne. "Also Harry kann dir ja sagen, wann wir trainieren. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst - du weißt wo mein Zimmer ist? Ja ? Gut. Anklopfen, und ich seh' wie ich dir weiter helfen kann." Sean schaute Daphne aus seinen strahlenden Augen an. Er hatte fast schwarze.... Daphne grinste ihn nur an. Dann fasste sie sich wieder. "Ok." Etwas später liefen Harry und Daphne Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum für Gryffindor. "Wann haben wir denn jetzt Training?" Daphne blieb vor dem Gemälde stehen, Harry sagte das Passwort 'Früchtekuchen' und sie konnten hinein. "Ich geb' dir den Plan. Da steht auch drauf, wann die Turniere sind und, und, und.... Hermine !!! Du musst mir bei der einen Hausaufgabe helfen! Die, die vom Snape bekommen haben !" Harry stellte seinen Besen in die Kammer ab (Anmerkung der Autorin: seit diesem Jahr hatten sie ihre eigene) und setzte sich zu Hermine, die an einem Tisch saß und schrieb. "Da bist du nicht der einzige der Hilfe braucht. Ich hab' Ron vorhin schon fast alles gemacht. Normalerweise mach' ich das ja nicht, weil man so ja nichts lernt, aber - ..." "Aber ihr seid meine Freunde und deshalb mach ich es..." "Ich weiß Hermine und wir sind dir auf immer und ewig dankbar." Harry setzte sich zu Hermine und lies sich helfen. Daphne erinnerte sich an den Brief in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie ging auf das Zimmer, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und holte ihn raus. Sie hatten jetzt für den Rest des Tages frei, was Daphne sehr willkommen war.  
  
Familie ??  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief, den sie an diesem Tag mit der Post bekommen hatte. Er war mit einem roten Siegel versehen. Ganz langsam zog sie den Briefbogen aus dem Umschlag. Ihr Herz raste und in ihrem Kopf schwirrten tausende von Hummeln. Als sie begann zu lesen, glaubte sie, die Luft bliebe ihr weg. So ganz kalt lies es sie natürlich nicht. Außerdem schien der Tröstzauber nachzulassen.  
  
Unser Liebes, wir freuten uns sehr als wir hörten, dass du in Hogwarts bist und dass es dir gut geht. Es tut uns immer noch schrecklich Leid, dass wir dich weggeben mussten, aber es war das Beste so. So warst du sicher. Sicherlich fragst du dich, wer wir sind und wer du eigentlich bist. Also, dein Vater und ich haben uns gedacht, nun ja, wir möchten dich einladen uns zu besuchen. Du musst natürlich nicht kommen, wir können verstehen, falls du uns lieber nicht sehen willst, aber wenn du uns trotz alledem kennen lernen möchtest, dann bist du herzlich zu uns eingeladen. Bevor ich jetzt Seiten schreibe und alles erkläre und beschreibe und erzähle, würde ich mich sehr freuen, eine Eule mit deiner eventuellen Zusage zu bekommen. Dennoch denke ich, es wäre sinnvoll dir zu sagen wer wir jetzt eigentlich sind und wie wir heißen. Mein voller Name ist Cleopatra Zoe Deirdre. Dein Vater heißt Christian Eylof Deirdre. Ich und deine Schwester nennen ihn Chris und er nennt mich Cleo. Bevor wir dich weggeben hatten, haben wir dich Hope genannt. Du hast noch eine Schwester. Sie hat keine sehr besonderen Fähigkeiten, aber sie ist genauso hübsch wie du. Wir haben ein Bild von dir gesehen. Du bist wunderhübsch meine Kleine. Das hast du bestimmt schon oft gehört. Deine Schwester ist 22 Jahre alt und heißt Delwyn. Sie war eine Zeit lang in Spanien. Nachdem sie in Hogwarts war. Dann hat sie in der Winkelgasse ein Geschäft eröffnet das ihren Namen trägt: Delwyns Sweet Shop. Sie verkauft dort Muggelsüßigkeiten. Unter anderem auch die 'Jelly Belly' s . Das sorgt für Verwirrung, weil die fast genauso aussehen wie 'Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen'. Deshalb, weil sie es so lustig findet, sie ist immer noch ein Kind, ach so, ja, weil sie es so lustig findet, verkauft sie seit neuestem auch magische Sweeties. Falls du mal in der Winkelgasse bist, dann kannst du ja mal bei ihr reinschauen. Sie freut sich bestimmt dich zu sehen. Sag' uns wann du kommen möchtest. Wenn du Glück hast, kommt Delwyn auch vorbei und bringt ihren Freund mit. Vielleicht kennst du ihn vom Hören: Kenneth Splendid. Er spielt bei 'Eintracht Pfützensee' mit, einer Quidditchmannschaft. Delwyn hat Kenny in Spanien kennen gelernt. Kenny hat dort studiert. Man kann studieren. Es gibt Universitäten für Hexen und Zauberer. Aber fast niemand macht es. Man kann gleich nach Beendigung seiner Schule dorthin und bis 20 studieren. Man kann alles Mögliche studieren was man sich nur vorstellen kann!!!! Kenny hat 'Quidditch' studiert. Ach ich fange schon wieder an zu vielen Einzelheiten zu erzählen.... Ich hoffe wir können dich bald sehen,  
  
Cleopatra Zoe Deirdre / Mum & Christian / Dad  
  
Nach dem sie den Brief gelesen hatte, legte sie ihn aus der Hand. Hope. So war ihr richtiger Name. Hope Deirdre..... Hope.... Hope Deirdre.... Daphne, die ja eigentlich Hope hieß wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie sie hieß... sie wollte nicht wieder Tränen vergießen, aber innen drinnen fühlte sie sich fürchterlich leer. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal wie ich wirklich heiße! Verdammt ... Und schon kullerten Krokodilstränen über ihre Wange. Unsere Heldin lies sich fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Kissen, damit man ihr Schluchzen nicht so laut hören konnte.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° Zur gleichen Zeit saßen Albus Dumbledore und Miss Jovial in seinem Büro und beobachteten Daphne/Hope wie sie das neu erfahrene aufnahm. Professor McGonagall kam dazu. "Sie beobachten doch nicht immer noch das arme Kind?" "Minerva glauben sie Daphne würde ihnen oder jemand anderem ihre wahren Gefühle offenbaren? Haben sie nicht gesehen wie sie beim Mittagessen den Tröstzauber auf sich selbst angewendet hat? Sie versucht zu verstecken wie es ihr wirklich geht." "Ja aber das wäre für mich kein Grund ihr nachzuspionieren!" Minerva McGonagall baute sich vor Miss Jovial auf. "Lassen sie das Mädchen in Ruhe. Sie hat genug hinter sich um sie in Ruhe zu lassen." Miss Jovial dagegen registrierte sie gar nicht. Albus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie muss sich konzentrieren." "Albus dass hätte ich nicht von ihnen gedacht. Nie hätte ich geglaubt sie würden so etwas tun." Minerva McGonagall verließ sein Büro und wollte mit Daphne reden.  
  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  
Es klopfte an der Zimmertür von Daphnes und Hermines Zimmer. Ihre Hauslehrerin stand im Raum. Daphne bemerkte sie gar nicht, erst als sie Luft holte, um unter dem Kissen nicht zu ersticken, sah sie sie. "Professor McGonagall - ich - ..." "Miss Dainty, es tut mir Leid, dass sie in noch nicht mal einer Woche das ganze Leben auf den Kopf gestellt bekommen haben, aber niemand kann Geschehenes rückgängig machen." Minerva setzte sich auf Daphnes Bett. "Wenn sie wünschen, kann ich ihnen eine Genehmigung schreiben, dass sie nicht in den Unterricht können." "Nein. Danke. Ich schaffe das schon." "Sind sie sich da sicher?" McGonagall schaute sie fragend an. Daphne schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie richtete sich auf und es sprudelte aus ihr raus. Sie konnte gar nichts dagegen machen. Sie war machtlos. Sie hatte keine Kontrolle über ihren Redefluss.... "Ich weiß ja nicht mal wie ich jetzt heiße!!! Daphne Dainty oder Hope Deirdre !!!!! Wie ??? Ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts über Zauberei und Magie, Hexen und Zauberer, ich kenn' mich gar nicht aus!" Daphne schluckte und redete weiter. "Was weiß ich denn? Gar nichts.... Ich fühle mich so unglaublich leer. Ich habe noch nie richtige Freunde gehabt. Manchmal glaube ich, die Menschen sind nur nett zu mir weil ich - oh Gott das klingt alles so bescheuert egoistisch und eingebildet..." sie schluchzte "..... ich glaube manchmal alle sind nur nett zu mir weil ich hübsch bin....... aber ich war doch auch nicht immer schön... meine Mum. Wer ist denn meine Mum???? Cleopatra Deirdre oder Lily Dainty ???????? Ich kenne Cleopatra doch gar nicht... aber kenn' ich denn Lily? Ich weiß gar nichts......." Daphne schluchzte und tausende von Tränen kullerten über ihr Gesicht. Professor McGonagall war noch nie die Beste im Trösten gewesen und saß unbeholfen neben der wimmernden Daphne. "Das ist alles so verdammt kompliziert!!!! Ich schaff' es doch auch nie den ganzen Stoff nachzuholen, aber ich möchte doch hier sein. Hier bleiben ........" In ihrem Kopf rumorte es. Sie dachte an gar nichts. Sie weinte sich aus. Sie erzählte ihrer Hauslehrerin alles was ihr im Kopf rum flog, aber sie machte es wie automatisch. Sie dachte nicht nach. Es sprudelte aus ihr heraus. Irgendwann stand Professor McGonagall auf. Sie schob ihre Brille nach oben. Daphne hatte sich etwas beruhigt. Sie weinte nicht mehr. "Miss, leider kann ich ihnen auch nicht viel helfen. Aber was die Schule angeht... sie sind die Freundin der besten Schülerin in ihrem Jahrgang, Miss Granger. Sie hilft ihnen sicher. Wenn sie dennoch mehr Hilfe brauchen, dann können sie sich auch jederzeit an Mr. Parker wenden. Schließlich ist er Vertrauensschüler für die Gryffindors. Und wie ich mitbekommen habe kennen sie ihn ja schon, weil sie jetzt auch in der Quidditchmannschaft sind. Ich kann ihnen nur versichern, dass sie ein sehr nettes Mädchen sind und dass die Menschen sie bestimmt nicht nur wegen ihres Aussehens mögen. Und nett zu ihnen sind. Miss, sie können doch auch vieles. Nicht jeder wird in die Quidditchmannschaft seines Hauses aufgenommen. Nicht jeder hat gleich drei besondere Eigenschaften. Und wenn sie ihre Gaben als Last sehen, nun, das dürfen sie nicht. Sie müssen mit ihnen Leben. Sie lesen doch auch gerne, vermute ich. Leihen sie sich doch Bücher bei Madam Price aus. Dort erfahren sie einiges über Hexen und Zauberer. Wenn sie sonst noch Hilfe brauchen fragen sie doch die einzelnen Lehrer. Professor Snape und Professor Sprout geben im Übrigen auch Nachhilfe in ihren Fächern. Natürlich ist es schwer für sie, aber so wie ich sie einschätze sind sie so stark, dass sie alles schaffen können. Und das sage ich jetzt nicht nur so. Haben sie mich verstanden Miss???" Daphne nickte. "Zu ihrem Namen, Miss Dainty... sie sind getauft?" "N-nein." "Demnach wird es wohl so sein, dass sie sich raussuchen dürfen, wie sie heißen wollen. Hope Deirdre oder Daphne Dainty. Wenden sie sich doch bitte an jemand anderen. Ich bin in solchen Sachen nicht sehr bewandert." McGonagall nickte ihr zu. Daphne starrte ihr etwas verwirrt, aber auch etwas glücklicher hinter her, als McGonagall gehen wollte. Im letzten Moment drehte sie sich aber noch einmal um. "Ich möchte ihnen noch etwas zeigen." Sie schaute Daphne ernst an. "Eine Animaga und jeder Animagi kann sich in ein oder zwei Tiere verwandeln, die seine Persönlichkeit darstellen. Bei mir ist es eine Katze. Bei Sirius Black, Harry Potters Paten, ist es der Hund. Und es stimmt nicht ganz, das jedes Tier gemeldet sein muss in das man sich verwandelt. Die, die gemeldet sind, sind als das Tier gemeldet, dass ihre Persönlichkeit wieder spiegelt. Was heißt, sie müssen beim Zaubereiministerium als dieses Tier gemeldet sein, dürfen sich dann aber nur in dieses verwandeln. Ist ihnen das bewusst?" Professor McGonagall nahm die Art ein, die alle von ihr gewohnt waren. Daphne wollte unbedingt wissen, was sie werden würde, was McGonagall ihr ansah. "Wie sie wünschen.... Nur muss ich ihnen sagen, dass es dann wieder etwas Besonderes geben wird... ist das in Ordnung für sie?" McGonagall sah Daphne prüfend an. Daphne schloss die Augen. Dann, als sie sie wieder öffnete sah sie ihre Professorin ernst an. "Wissen sie, solange nicht wieder jemand kommt und mir sagt, dass ich noch eine Gabe habe, oder das ich mit sonst wem verwandt bin oder irgendetwas anderes, ist mir alles Recht." Daphne zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. McGonagall nickte. Dann holte sie ihren Zauberstab heraus und sprach eine Formel.... "VERUS CONVERTERE !!" Aus dem Zauberstab von Professor McGonagall schoss ein silbern glitzernder Strahl direkt auf Daphne zu. Als er sie berührte, sackte sie auf dem Boden zusammen. Genau in diesem Moment kamen Hermine, Harry und Sean rein. "Was - ???" Hermine wollte zu Daphne rennen, aber Professor McGonagall hielt sie zurück. "Wartet." McGonagall nahm ihren Arm runter. Die drei, die dazugekommen waren standen mit großen Augen in dem Zimmer. Daphne saß immer noch auf dem Boden des Zimmers. Sie hatte den Kopf nach unten gesenkt. Die Professorin dachte erst, es wäre etwas falsch gegangen, aber plötzlich strahlte Daphne ein silbern schimmerndes Licht aus, das den ganzen Raum erfüllte. Langsam krümmte sich ihr Rücken, die Arme wurden länger, bekamen Hufe. Ebenfalls wie die Füße. Nach ungefähr zwei Minuten war alles vorbei und vor den vier erstaunten Gesichtern stand ein Einhorn mit schneeweißem, schimmerndem Fell und einem funkelnden Horn. Alle starrten auf das Einhorn, was selbst vollkommen verwundert an sich herabsah. Dann hob es seinen Kopf und schaute sich um. Ich kann ja denken wie normal auch!!! Ich bin - ein Einhorn!!!! Ach her je .... ein Einhorn !! Daphne schaute in den Spiegel. Sie war ein Einhorn. Ein ausgewachsenes Einhorn. McGonagall richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Daphne und sagte: "IRRITUM FACERE!!" Das Rückverwandeln ging schneller als das Verwandeln. Kaum drei Sekunden später, sah sich Daphne als Mensch wieder im Spiegel. Professor McGonagall nickte. "So etwas hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Parker. Sie waren Zeuge eines außergewöhnlichen Schauspiels. Ich bitte sie, es für sich zu behalten! Miss Dainty." Sie nickte Daphne zu, die ein 'tschüss' murmelte. "Du bist ein Einhorn?" Sean schaute Daphne verwirrt an. Hermine antwortete für Daphne. "Sie ist eine Animaga, Sean. Und ich denke mal, das Einhorn ist ihr Persönlichkeitswesen." Hermine war mal wieder stolz etwas gewusst zu haben.  
  
"Ein Einhorn...wow. Also, hier deinen Plan. Harry kann dir ja noch weiter erklären wie alles abläuft. Falls du sonst noch irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, du weiß wo du mich finden kannst: im Turmzimmer. Bye !" "Bye." Daphne setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Hermine warf Harry einen giftigen Blick zu. "Willst du da noch lange stehn?!" "Äh, nein. Schlaft gut." Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls auf ihr Bett und schaute Daphne an. "Du sahst toll aus als Einhorn!!! Wirklich !" "Danke. Aber ehrlich gesagt, mir reicht es im Moment." "Kann ich mir vorstellen.... Apparieren, besondere Animaga und du kannst dieses Zeugs herholen." "Sag' mal, Hermine, gibt es wirklich keinen Zauberspruch, der Fähigkeiten verringert oder so was?" "Nein. Gibt's nicht." Hermine zog ihren Schlafanzug an. "Ich geh' in den Waschraum, kommst du mit oder willst du noch hier bleiben?" "Ich geh mit, wart' nen Moment." Nach dem die zwei Mädchen fertig waren und wieder in ihrem Zimmer, in ihren Betten lagen, unterhielten sie sich noch ein bisschen. Daphne konnte nicht anders, sie wollte Hermine mehr über sich erzählen.... "Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich vor einem Jahr noch einen richtig fetten Bauch hatte und dicke Oberschenkel?" "Ne, kann ich mir auch gar nicht vorstellen." "War aber so... Ich hab es dann nicht mehr ausgehalten und hab's mir wegtrainiert, also ich war nicht immer so wie jetzt. Außerdem - ich bin auch vom Charakter nicht immer so. Ich hab mir nur vorgenommen ein neues Leben anzufangen. Aus der bescheuerten Muggelschule, hierher. Das ist doch was, hab ich mir gedacht... Außerdem, seit ich dieses Buch hab', wirk' ich ja auch anders auf die Kerle." Daphne grinste, was Hermine aber nicht sehen konnte. "Weißt du, was eine Veela ist Daphne?" "Nein." "Das sind wunderschöne Frauen und Mädchen, nach denen die männlichen Wesen einfach verrückt sind und werden, wenn sie sie sehen. Ich glaub' du bist keine Veela, aber du hast eine Ausstrahlung, die so stark ist." "Hermine ?" "Ja ?" "Versprichst du mir was?" "Kommt drauf an was." "Ab morgen, hörst du auf mich mit Komplimenten zu zukleistern, bitte. Und ich bin ab Morgen wieder ich selbst und tu nicht so, als wär' ich ne Schauspielerin in nem Kinofilm, ja?" "Ja ...." Hermine flüsterte. Dann fügte sie etwas lauter dazu. "Ich hatte noch nie eine richtige Freundin. Wollen wir ab morgen wirklich richtig gute Freundinnen sein?" "Gerne. Und - Hermine: ich bewunder dich auch: Du weißt so unglaublich viel und - ..." Die Mädchen fingen an zu kichern. "Jetzt hörst du aber auf Daphne!!!" Sie redeten noch etwas weiter. Hermine erzählte Daphne etwas über ihre Familie und Daphne erzählte Hermine alles was ihr einfiel. Irgendwann schliefen sie ein....  
  
Quidditchspiel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Daphne von der strahlenden Sonne begrüßt, einem wunderschönen blauen, klaren Himmel und einer lächelnden Hermine. "Heute ist dein erstes Spiel??? Ich wünsch' dir viel Glück!" "Spiel ?" "Quidditch !" "Ja ? Ach verdammt! Den Plan hab ich ja ganz vergessen... zeig' mal her." Hermine reichte Daphne den Plan. "Oh je... stimmt. Und gleich gegen - ..." Daphne wurde blas. "Gegen Slytherin." "Oh." Hermine schaute auch noch mal drauf. "Da brauchst du wirklich Glück, aber du schaffst das schon." Daphne zog die Quidditchuniform an, Hermine zog einen Schottenrock und eine grüne Bluse an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten schon Harry, Ron und Sean. "Die Uniform passt?" Sean musterte Daphne. "Gut, sie passt. Sehr schön. Deine - mach' deine Haare mal zusammen, sonst siehst du nicht, wo du rein werfen musst." Er deutete auf ihre offenen Haare. "Oh - ja klar." Sie liefen zusammen auf das Feld. Kurz vor Beginn des Spieles drückte Hermine Daphne noch mal ganz fest und wünschte ihr Glück. Harry stand neben Daphne, als sie darauf warteten, dass das Tor aufging. "Pass' auf die Klatscher auf, wenn du einen abbekommst, kann das ganz schön wehtun..." "Kann ich mir vorstellen." Dann wurde das Tor geöffnet und sie flogen hinaus auf das Spielfeld. Die Zuschauerbänke waren zum Platzen voll. Was Daphne nicht wusste, war, dass Dumbledore ihre Eltern zum Spiel eingeladen hatte.... Das Spiel fing an. Daphne zischte nach vorne, sie bekam auch schon gleich von Sam den Klatscher zugeworfen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen grünen Umhang. Sie flog steil nach oben, schüttelte den Jäger der gegnerischen Mannschaft ab und warf den Quaffel mit voller Kraft in den mittleren Ring. "10 Punkte für Gryffindor!!!!!", rief der Ansager, ein Junge aus Hufflepuff. Daphne flog bei Sam vorbei und klatschte ab. Mitten im Spiel, es stand 50 zu 10 für Gryffindor (40 von 50 Punkten hatte das Team Daphne zu verdanken....), wollten die Slytherins ein Time-out. Auch die Gryffindors landeten. Sean rannte auf Daphne zu, drückte sie und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Backe. Dann richtete er sich an die anderen. °°°°°°°° Bei den Slytherin war die Stimmung nicht gerade gut. Draco hatte gesehen wie Sean Daphne einen kleinen Kuss gegeben hatte und brodelte vor Eifersucht. DER bekommt sie nicht. Sie soll gefälligst aufhören mit dem zu flirten oder sich sonst was gefallen lassen. Am Ende gewinne ich! Hauptsache ER bekommt sie nicht. "MALFOY !!!! Hörst du überhaupt zu??? Was sollst du machen?" "Keine Ahnung...." "DU foulst diese neue Jägerin- Dainty. Wie ist mir egal, Hauptsache sie kann nicht mehr mitspielen!" Der Mannschaftskapitain nickte Draco zu, dem das aber erst nicht passte. Daphne foulen ??? Wenn sie sich was bricht? Das wäre doch viel zu Schaden! Wenn dem vollkommensten Wesen das er jemals gekannt hat etwas passieren würde... Dann überlegte er es sich aber anders. Egal.... Sieg ist Sieg.  
  
°°°°°°°° "Weiter so Leute !!!" Er klopfte Elly auf die Schultern. "Elly, dein letzter Pass war spitze!!!" Elly lief rot an. Dann lief sie zu Daphne. "Is' er nicht süß ??? Ich würde alles dafür geben, wenn er mit mir zusammen sein könnte......" Elly schwärmte immer noch von Sean, als Madam Hooch pfiff. "Es geht weiter! Auf Leute !! Fred & George, haltet unseren Ladys die Klatscher vom Hals!! Unbedingt. Sam, du passt selbst auf dich auf, wie immer. Und Harry: halt Ausschaut nach dem Schnatz, wir wollen ja nicht, das Malfoy ihn fängt." Die Spieler erhoben sich in die Lüfte. Madam Hooch pfiff noch einmal. Daphne schnappte sich den Quaffel und warf ihn Elly zu, die aber fast von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Sie lies den Quaffel fallen, vor Schreck, was dazu führte, dass sich einer der Slytherins ihn schnappte. Daphne flog neben Sam her, der dann aber kehrt machte und ein paar Sekunden später hatte er den Quaffel und warf ihn Daphne zu, die ihn versenkte. "Tor von Daphne Dainty ! Wieder 10 Punkte für Gryffindor !" Dann entschied sich Draco zu seinem Foul.... Er schlug einen Klatscher mit der Hilfe seines Besenstils in die Richtung von Daphne. Der Klatscher hatte ein enormes Tempo drauf, da er vorher von Fred Richtung Draco geschlagen wurde und da schon schnell war. Daphne bemerkte ihn nich, und kaum konnte sie auf die Warnrufe von Harry reagieren, spürte sie schon einen starken Schlag in ihrem Rücken. Der Klatscher hatte sie voll erwischt! Ihr blieb zuerst die Luft weg. Sie versuchte zu atmeten, aber sie konnte nicht. Verdammt!!! Da is doch was blockiert!!! Ich krieg' keine Luft..... Daphne hustete, dann wurde ihr schwindlig. In ihrem Rücken verspürte sie einen stechenden, brennenden Schmerz. Dann auf einmal sog sie einen ganzen Schub Luft in sich rein, was zu Folge hatte, dass sie soviel Luft im Kopf hatte, dass es ihr noch schwindliger wurde. Sie hielt sich immer noch am Besen fest. Die Slytherins hatten sich den Quaffel geschnappt und schossen ein Tor. Sean hatte nicht aufgepasst, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte Daphne gegolten, die schwankend auf ihrem Besen saß, aber wie lange noch? In ihrem Kopf dröhnte und summte es zu gleich, dann bekam sie keine Luft mehr. In ihren Augen legte sich von außen nach innen ein schwarzer Schleier und ihr Blick verdunkelte sich. So ist es also, wenn es einem schwarz vor Augen wird.... war das Letzte was Daphne noch dachte. Sie fiel seitwärts von ihrem Besen und landete auf der Wiese. Madam Hooch brach das Spiel nicht ab, sondern rannte erst einmal zu Daphne hin, die bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Madams Hooch Ersatzschiedsrichterin, Madam Kaleb übernahm für sie. Als Madam Hooch bei Daphne angekommen war, fühlte sie ihren Puls. Er ging langsam und unregelmäßig. Sie hob Daphne auf, was nicht gerade leicht war, und trug sie so weit sie konnte: an den Rand des Spielfeldes. Professor McGonagall wartete dort schon auf sie. "Rufen sie bitte Madam Pomfrey, Miner-..." "Sie ist schon auf dem Weg." Professor McGonagall schaute besorgt auf die auf einem Klappbett liegende Daphne. Ein paar Minuten später war Madam Pomfrey da. Sie untersuchte Daphne kurz. "Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich ein paar Rippen gebrochen, und - ja. Ein Bein. Minerva, geben sie mir doch bitte mal die grüne Flasche, die Schmale. Danke." Madam Pomfrey holte eine Spritze aus ihrem Kittel, zog sie mit einer bräunlichen Flüssigkeit auf und spritzte sie Daphne in ihren Oberarm.  
  
"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie wieder gesund ist?" "Also das gebrochene Bein ist morgen Abend spätestens wieder in Ordnung, aber die Rippen... ich weiß nicht wie stark es ist und wie viele Rippen gebrochen wurde. Ich vermute auch das zwei oder drei Wirbel betroffen sind. Sicherlich dauert die Heilung länger als zwei Wochen, wenn nicht sogar noch länger..." Madam Pomfrey schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe ihr jetzt nur etwas Schmerzlinderndes gegeben, wie schaffen wir sie denn sie in den Krankenflügel zu bringen?! Sie ist ziemlich schwer verletzt, und sie atmet unregelmäßig. Wir müssen aufpassen, das sie nicht ganz aufhört, sonst haben wir ein Problem." "Poppy, Daphne ist eine Animaga, sie ist ein Einhorn, sie wissen wie ich es meine. Wenn sie das silberne Blut, dann - ..." "Oh Gott sei dank.... Das verringert die Gefahr, dass sie auf irgendeine Weise gelähmt ist. Vielleicht reduziert es auch die Genesungszeit... Wie bringen wir sie nur nach oben?" Die zwei Frauen waren ratlos, bis Hagrid auftauchte, mit Hermine und Ron im Schlepptau. "Können wir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?! Was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr gut?" Hermine bückte sich zu Daphne runter. "Was hat sie?" "Miss Granger, lassen sie -..." "Warum bringen sie Daphne denn nicht nach oben?" Da schritt Hagrid ein. "Ich könnte die Trage ja hoch tragen." "Hagrid wir wären ihnen sehr dankbar." Professor McGonagall lächelte ihn schwach an.  
  
Gebrochen  
  
Es versprach ein wundervoller Herbsttag zu werden. Die Sonne schien und es war keine Wolke zu sehen. Ein lauer Wind lies die Blätter tanzen. Jeden den die Strahlen der Sonne erreichten, mussten einfach strahlen!! Bis auf einen, Draco Malfoy. Er saß in seinem Zimmer, mit seinem plagenden schlechten Gewissen. Er hatte die Vorhänge zugezogen. "Grässliche Sonne..." murmelte er vor sich hin. Crabbe und Goyle waren schon beim Frühstück. Draco hatte keine Lust darauf. Ihm spuckte immer wieder das ein und dasselbe Bild im Kopf herum ... Daphne, die auf ihrem Besen saß, einem Feuerblitz, er hatte nur einen Nimbus2001... Daphne, die einen kleinen Kuss von Sean Parker bekam. Daphne, die von dem Klatscher am Rücken getroffen wurde. Daphne die erst taumelte und aus großer Höhe vom Besen fiel. Draco stand auf. Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wie er sich gefühlt hatte, als sie unten aufschlug. Auf jeden Fall schlecht. Er fühlte sich so, als hätte er sich jede Sekunde übergeben müssen. Am liebsten hätte er sich auch vom Besen fallen gelassen, aber aus einer noch größeren Höhe. Lieber tot, als jetzt diese Plage ...... Er setzte sich wieder und stützte seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Was hatte er getan? Warum hatte er sie gefoult? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, was passieren konnte! Aber ihm war es ja egal gewesen. Hauptsache gewinnen. Zum Schluss hatte Slytherin doch verloren, da Harry den Schnatz gefangen hatte. War alles umsonst!!!!! Draco schlug mit der geballten Faust auf den Schreibtisch. Ah, verdammt... tut mehr weh wie ich gedacht hatte ... Er rieb sich seine Hand. Vielleicht sollte er ihr 'Sorry' sagen.... Aber er ? Draco Malfoy und sich entschuldigen?! Nein. Das würde sein Image ruinieren. Garantiert. Dann wäre er ja fast lieb -.... Aber sein schlechtes Gewissen. Dieses Stechen im Herz.... Draco Malfoy hatte ein gebrochenes Herz. Sie fliegt besser als ich, sie hat einen Feuerblitz, sie bekommt einen Kuss von Parker, sie sieht unheimlich gut aus ... sie hasst mich nicht, obwohl ich so fies war..... VERDAMMT!!!!!!!!! Er schlug erneut mit seiner Faust auf den Tisch und rieb sich abermals die Hand. Zur gleichen Zeit lag Daphne im Krankensaal von Hogwarts und schlief, was aber nicht mehr lange der Fall sein sollte.... "Professor Snape ich garantiere ihnen, sie dürfen hier nur mit Erlaubnis von Mr. Dumbledore herein!!! Severus !!!" "Poppy, gehen sie mir aus dem Weg!" Madam Pomfrey machte den Weg frei. Sie mochte Snape nicht und wollte ihm nicht in die Quere kommen. "Was wollen sie denn von ihr? Sie schläft noch! Ich habe ihr Schmerzmittel gespritzt und sie mit einem Schlafzauber belegt. Hatten sie schon einmal gebrochene Wirbel, Rippen und ein gebrochenes Bein zu gleich?? Ich denke mal Nein, also können sie sich die Schmerzen nicht vorstellen und - ... Seien sie leise! Sie soll' noch so lange schlafen wie es möglich ist. Was wollen sie jetzt von ihr?" Snape beachtete sie gar nicht. Er zog den Vorhang, der um Daphnes Bett gespannt war, beiseite, und da lag sie schließlich. Ihr langes Haar war zu einem, ebenfalls langem, Zopf geflochten worden und hing nun links aus dem Bett. Die Sonne schien auf den Zopf, der kupfern glänzte. Snape drehte sich zu Poppy um. "Falls sie wieder aufwacht. Auf einmal austrinken." "Was ist das?" Snape drückte Poppy ein rundes, kleines Fläschchen in die Hand. In ihm war eine silbern, glitzernde Flüssigkeit drinnen. "Was ist das?", fragte Madam Pomfrey erneut. "Nichts was ihr schaden könnte. Ich glaube das bringt ihr mehr wie das was sie ihr spritzten oder zu führen. Und hier meine Erlaubnis von Albus, Poppy." Er rauschte davon. Madam Pomfrey las sich die Erlaubnis durch. Sie war eindeutig von Albus Dumbledore. Dann steckte sie den Brief ein und betrachtete das Fläschchen. Das steckte sie ebenfalls ein und zog den Vorhang von Daphnes Bett wieder zu. Kaum eine Minute später wachte diese auf. Sie öffnete die Augen Wo bin ich denn hier? Was is' passier- ... Ah - mein Rücken... tut das weh. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber der Schmerz hielt sie von ihrem Vorhaben zurück. Ihr ganzer Oberkörper war mit Verband bedeckt. Ich bin ja eingegipst... toll. Bei jedem Atemzug 'rasselte' es in ihrer Brust. In ihrem Bein verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz, der aber längst nicht so stark war, wie der von ihrem Oberkörper. Dort tat es ihr überall weh. Es brannte, piekste, stach, rasselte und brannte, brannte, brannte es. Sie schloss die Augen wieder. Wieder einschlafen..... Aber kaum hatte sie die Augen ein paar Sekunden zu, riss Poppy den Vorhang weg und schaute die verdutzte Daphne überrascht an. "Sie sind schon wach?" "Hm..." "Wie geht es ihnen? Was für eine Frage. Hier trinken sie. In einem Schub." Poppy reichte ihr das Fläschchen von Professor Snape. Daphne zog den kleinen Korken aus dem Flaschenhals. Die Flüssigkeit roch nach Salbei und nach Zitrone. "Was ist das?" "Trinken, nicht fragen. Es wird sie nicht umbringen." Madam Pomfrey schaute Daphne freundlich an. Sie legte die Flaschenöffnung an und trank. Es schmeckte widerlich. Gar nicht so wie es roch. Eher nach Erde und alter Honigmelone oder jedenfalls so ähnlich. Nachdem Daphne das Gesöff getrunken hatte, bekam sie einen leichten Schüttelfrost. Madam Pomfrey setzte sich auf die Bettkante von Daphnes Bett. "An was können sie sich noch erinnern, Miss Deirdre?" Miss Deirdre ? Wieso nennt die mich jetzt so? Na egal... "Ich saß auf meinem Besen. Dann spürte ich, wie ich von einem Klatscher getroffen wurde. Direkt auf meinen Rücken ist er geflogen. Ich habe zuerst keine Luft mehr bekommen, dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen und dann weißt ich nicht mehr weiter." "Wenigstens erinnern sie sich noch. Sie sind vom Besen gefallen. Sie haben sich drei Wirbel, um die vier Rippen und ein Bein gebrochen. Das Bein ist fast wieder gesund, aber um die Rippen und die Wirbel mache ich mir Sorgen. Leider dürfen sie nichts von dem Essen, was ihnen ihre Freunde mitgebracht haben. Sonst könnte sich die Medizin damit vermischen und man weiß nicht ob sie dann richtig wirkt....." "Welches Essen ?!" Daphne war gespannt. Poppy öffnete den Vorhang ein Stückchen weiter und dann sah Daphne haufenweise Süßigkeiten, Karten und Blumen auf einem Tischchen stehen. "Also sie rühren lieber nichts davon an, bevor sie nicht wieder einigermaßen gesund sind. Versprochen?" "Hm." "Gut. Ich werde jetzt Minerva Bescheid sagen, dass sie wach sind. Denn auf sie wartet Besuch." Als Poppy gegangen war, versuchte Daphne zu entziffern, was sie alles bekommen hatte: Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen, Eis-Mäuse, Schokofrösche, Nugatriegel, Toffeebohnen, Gummischnecken und, und, und. Sie sah auch ein Buch dort liegen: Hexen aus aller Welt. Sie beugte sich nach vorne, was ihrem Rücken und ihren Rippen nicht gut tat, aber das Buch interessierte sie schon. In ihm drinnen lag eine Karte. Vorne drauf war ein Bärchen, das ein Pflaster auf der Backe hatte und über dem in großen, schwarzen, geschwungenen Lettern stand: GET WELL!!!!! Der Bär winkte Daphne zu. Er bewegte auch seine Augen und zwinkerte. Eine Zauberkarte.... Süß. Von wem wohl ? Sie klappte sie auf. Sie erkannte Hermines Schrift sofort.  
  
(((( Wie geht's dir??? Wir hoffen gut! Wir haben dir die Karte zusammen geschrieben. Also Harry und Ron waren zu faul, also musste ich schreiben.... Weißt du eigentlich, wer dir den Klatscher auf den Hals gejagt hat? Draco Malfoy, unser bester Freund ... Am liebsten hätte ich in auf der Stelle umgebracht oder sonst was. Ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen! Er hasst Muggelabstammende, ist egoistisch, selbstsüchtig, intolerant, geizig, fies, fies, fies, böse..... ich könnte ein ganzes Buch über Draco Malfoy schreiben... Na ja... Ich hoffe du wirst schnell wieder gesund! Poppy lässt uns so lange nicht zu dir, bis deine Rückenwirbel und die Rippen wieder halbwegs in Ordnung sind. Haben dich lieb!! ((((  
  
Gute Besserung, Hermine Ron & Harry  
  
Daphne legte die Karte weg. Draco war's also... warum hat er das gemacht? Was hab ich ihm ge- ... Moment mal... er wird eifersüchtig sein!!! Auf Sean ! Nur weil er mir einen kleinen Kuss gegeben hat !! Oder doch nicht ? Malfoy und eifersüchtig ? Ich weiß ja nicht.... Aber warum eigentlich nicht ? Selbst so jemand wie er wird ja ein Herz haben, obwohl er ja immer so tut, als hätte er keins. Mal schauen von wem die anderen Karten sind.... An einer weißen Rose mit langem Stiel baumelte eine kleine Karte. Daphne lehnte sich wieder vor, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie wieder daran erinnert wurde, dass sie gebrochene Wirbel und Rippen hatte. Für einen Moment bekam sie keine Luft mehr, was aber gleich wieder in Ordnung war, denn sie lies sich zurück sinken, in das große, weiche Kissen. Wie komm' ich denn da jetzt dran? Poppy rufen?! Lieber nicht... Sie hörte Schritte und Stimmen auf dem Flur, dann sah sie den Spitzhut von Professor McGonagall. "Guten Morgen, Miss Dainty. Wie geht es ihnen den Umständen entsprechend?" "Danke, alles ok." "Miss Dainty sie wussten es nicht, aber Albus hatte ihre Eltern zu dem Quidditchspiel eingeladen." Daphne staunte nicht schlecht. Sie wusste gar nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Am Ende lies sie es ganz bleiben. "Jetzt zu ihrem Besuch. Hier haben sie einen Zettel, wo sich die Besucher eingetragen haben. Wen sie sehen wollen, liegt an ihnen. Ich denke mir, dass sie nicht alle auf einmal sehen wollen." McGonagall schaute Daphne über ihre Brille hinweg an. "Mir ist es egal. Besuch ist Besuch." "Nun gut ..." Professor McGonagall ging mit Madam Pomfrey raus. Ein paar Minuten später sahen Daphne Hermine und die zwei Jungs in den Krankensaal kommen. "Hey !!! Schön das du wieder wach bist !!" Hermine rannte zu Daphnes Bett. "Kann man dich umarmen?" "Ja sicher, aber vielleicht breche ich mir dabei noch was..." "Es war ja nicht deine Schuld!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Malfoy war's mal wieder..... Er hat den Klatscher genau in deine Richtung geschlagen. So schnell hätte nicht mal der schnellste Spieler der Welt reagieren können.... Zum Glück bist du nicht draufgegangen. Das wärt' echt Schade gewesen!" Daphne lachte, lies es dann aber, da sonst das Rasseln in ihrer Brust noch stärker werden konnte. "Ich hab vielleicht n Glück..." Daphne strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ron reichte Daphne eine Packung von Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. "Willst du?" "Ja, aber ich darf nicht..... Sie wissen nicht, wie die Medikamente damit reagieren." "Du Arme. Darf ich vielleicht - die ein oder andere - ??" Ron lächelte Daphne an, die ihm ihre Erlaubnis gab. "Ach Hermine : Danke für das Buch !" "Gern geschehen. Es ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher die von Geschichte handeln. Von wem ist denn die Rose?" "Weiß ich nicht ... gibst du sie mir mal bitte?" "Klar." Hermine reichte Daphne die Rose. Sie duftete leicht und frisch. Sie klappte die kleine Karte auf. Die Schrift kannte sie nicht.  
  
Gute Besserung wünsche ich dir von ganzem Herzen! Ich hoffe du wirst bald wieder gesund, wir brauchen dich für unser Team!!! Kuss, Sean  
  
Daphne grinste bis über beide Ohren. "Sie ist von Sean!" "Oh ! Du Glückshase !!! Aber du weißt was weiße Rosen bedeuten?" "Ne, was ?" "Rote Rosen stehen für Liebe, weiße und gelbe für Freundschaft. Aber mit der Nachricht würde ich sagen sie bedeutet: enge Freundschaft." "Ja ?" Daphne klang etwas enttäuscht. Hermine bemerkte es sofort, und da Harry und Ron sowieso mit der Auswahl von Bohnen beschäftigt war, beugte sie sich vor und verriet Daphne ein Gerücht, das rum ging, aber keiner der weiblichen 'Sean Parker Fans' es glauben wollte. "Man weiß es zwar nicht genau, aber es gibt das Gerücht, das Sean schwul ist." "WAS ?!" Daphne schaute Hermine entsetzt an. "Was - ..." Sie fuhr etwas leiser fort.... "Sean ist doch nicht - ... ich meine ich hab' überhaupt nichts gegen Schwule, aber - .... nein. Sean is' nicht schwul." "Er benimmt sich nicht so, dass stimmt, aber muss man sich denn so benehmen? Es gibt welche die, wie sagt man, 'stockschwul' sind und eben welche die nicht so stark schwul sind. Und als platonischer Freund ist Sean doch ideal, oder?" "Hast Recht...." "Worüber flüschterd ihr denn?!" Ron hatte sich gerade vier Bohnen auf einmal in den Mund gesteckt und sprach wieder mal mit vollem Mund, was Hermine, ebenfalls wieder mal, aufregte. "Ron das ist meine letzte Verwarnung!! Einmal noch Herm oder sprechen mit vollem Mund und du - und ich verwandele dich in eine Maus und werfe dich dann Anissija zum Fraß vor!!!!!!" Ron hörte sofort auf zu kauen, schluckte und murmelte ein 'tschuldigung. "Danke." In diesem Moment kam Madam Pomfrey mit Snape, Draco und McGonagall in den Krankensaal. "Besuchszeit zu Ende !!! Alle raus !" "Bye Daphne, man sieht sich!" Daphnes drei Freunde gingen, aber nicht ohne Malfoy einen bösen Blick zu zuwerfen. Madam Pomfrey verließ den Saal, kurz nach dem Harry, Ron und Hermine gegangen waren. Draco schaute Daphne aus seinen kalten, ausdruckslosen Augen an. Das Blitzen war verschwunden, die Kälte ebenfalls. Snape sah auch nicht gerade begeistert aus. Er schubste Draco vor, der ein leises: "Sorry" nuschelte. McGonagall seufzte. "Miss Dainty, Draco Malfoy haben sie es zu verdanken, dass sie jetzt hier liegen. Und -. ..." "Das weiß ich schon." Daphne lächelte schwach. Ihre Hauslehrerin fuhr fort. "Und normalerweise gilt es als Foul, aber dieses Foul hier war schon etwas unnormal und extrem. Die Lehrer haben sich zusammengesetzt und entschieden, dass sie eine, nun ja, Strafe aussuchen sollten." Da war das Blitzen in Dracos Augen wieder. Daphne wusste wirklich nicht, was für eine 'Strafe' sie Draco aufbrummen sollte. Wenn sie ihm gar keine gab, war sie so was wie Mutter Theresa junior... weil sie Gnade vor Recht ergehen lies. Aber dann fiel ihr eine ein. "Draco soll' sich ausführlich bei Hermine Granger entschuldigen, dass er sie im zweiten Schuljahr 'Schlammblut' genannt hat - ..." Draco kassierte einen giftigen Blick von seinem Hauslehrer und ein Kopfschütteln von Professor McGonagall. " Außerdem soll' er den gesamten Weasleys hier auf der Schule die alten Bücher, Umhänge, Zauberstäbe und Besen durch das Beste ersetzten was es zurzeit gibt." Professor McGonagall nickte. Professor Snape schaute Draco immer noch giftig an. Draco meldete sich zu Wort. "Niemals werde ich dem Schl - .... werde ich mich bei Granger ent - ....." "Und ob du das wirst." Snape lächelte ihn eiskalt an. "Aber den Weasleys wird - ..." Ein bestimmendes Nicken von Snape reichte aus, um Draco verstummen zu lassen. "Gut. Dann war's dass, Miss Dainty?" "Ja." Kurz bevor Draco ging, zischte er Daphne noch ein 'Das wirst du bereuen' zu. Daphne war mit sich selbst zufrieden. "Professor McGonagall ?"  
  
"Ja ?" "Könnten sie den Tisch da bitte näher zu mir schieben, sonst komm- ..." Minerva McGonagall hatte ihn schon neben Daphnes Bett geschoben. "Danke." "Eine weise Strafe, Miss Dainty, die sie Mister Malfoy gegeben haben." Daphne wurde rot. "Danke." McGonagall ging und Daphne nahm die nächste Karte von dem Tisch. Sie war aus festem, dunkelblauem Papier. Sie klappte sie auf uns stutzte. Auf der linken Seite der Karte war ein Bild von zwei Frauen und einem Mann abgebildet. Daphne erkannte keinen von ihnen. Sie las den Zettel, der gefaltet in der Karte lag.  
  
Hallo Daphne, Zuerst einmal 'Gute Besserung' von uns allen !! Wir haben gesehen wie der Klatscher dich getroffen hat! Dieser Draco muss ein ganz schön fieser Kerl sein, wenn er so etwas macht. Ich wette er war eifersüchtig, weil dein Mannschaftskapitän dir ein Bussi gegeben hat! Außerdem fliegst du ganz hervorragend!!!! Wir sind stolz auf dich! Sehr stolz. Wir haben dir ein Foto von uns in die Karte gelegt. In der Mitte ist Delwyn, rechts bin ich und links ist dein Vater. Wahrscheinlich erkennst du uns gar nicht. Wunder dich' bitte nicht, dass ich etwas anders aussehe wie dein Dad und deine Schwester. Meine Mutter kommt aus Ägypten, deshalb heiße ich auch Cleopatra. Mein Vater ist Ire. Meine Mutter heißt Kithara, aber ich nenne sie immer liebevoll Kitty. Sie ist eine Hexe, mein Vater ist ein Zauberer. Und deren Eltern, meine Omas und Opas waren alle Hexen und Zauberer, also brauchst du keine Angst haben, dass dieser Malfoy dich mit diesem hässlichen Wort 'Schlammblut' beschimpft! Wir kennen Lucius, seinen Vater durch Christians Arbeit. Christian arbeitet beim Zaubereiministerium als rechte Hand von Crouch. Also ist er sozusagen indirekter Vorgesetzter von Malfoy senior. Wenn man's so sieht. Seinen Sohn haben wir ja jetzt auch erlebt.... Nun ja, er ist genauso wie sein Vater. Du fragst dich vielleicht, was ich als Beruf bin! Ich arbeite unter anderem für den 'Tagespropheten', wenn ich Zeit habe. Ich schreibe Artikel über alles Mögliche. Ich habe keinen Hauptberuf. Als Hobby habe ich unseren Garten. Ich liebe es exotische Pflanzen zu züchten und zu pflegen. Was auch noch eine meiner liebsten Beschäftigungen ist, sind Magische Geschöpfe. Auf meine zwei Phönixe 'Cheryl' und 'Cecilia' bin ich besonders stolz. Es sind solche, wie von deinem Direktor, wie 'Fawkes'. Sie sind wundervolle Geschöpfe. Sonst haben wir noch vier Kniesel: Viola, Mara, CeeCee und Queens. Sie sind unsere kleinen 'Wachhunde'. Aber richtige Hunde haben wir auch noch. Ganze sieben Stück!!! Man mag' es sehen wie man will, aber ein großes Haus und ein großer Garten, brauchen Überwachung. Wir haben keine Kameras. Dafür haben wir unsere Knieselladys. Ein Hund gehört eigentlich Kenneth, Kenny, Delwyns Freund, du weißt schon. Und noch zwei von ihnen sind Delwyn. Kennys Hund heißt Bob und ist eine deutsche Dogge. Aber ein ganz lieber Bob ist er. Delwyns Hunde heißen: Moon und Soleil und sind Dalmatiner. Dann haben wir noch Mary, Kelly, Gemma und Ivette. Ivette ist eine Bracke, eigentlich sind Bracken ja Jagdhunde, aber gejagt hat Ivette höchsten Mal eine Amsel.... Mary und Kelly sind Bernersennenhunde. Zu guter Letzt Gemma, eine deutsche Dogge, wie Bob auch. Wir haben also einen ganzen Zoo an Tieren. Du darfst nicht überrascht sein, falls du uns mal besuchst. Zu Phönix 'Cheryl': sie gehört dir. Wir haben sie gekauft, als du geboren wurdest. Was heißt gekauft...Delwyn hatte in einer gewissen Zeit eine magische Anziehungskraft auf alle möglichen Tiere. Egal ob magisch oder nicht. Ich hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde Tierärztin werden, aber Pustekuchen. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: ich bin 35 Jahre alt und dein Vater ist ein Jahr älter wie ich. Wie viel ich dir schon wieder erzählt habe..... Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst ja etwas über uns wissen. Eul' uns, wenn du etwas wissen willst, oder wenn du uns besuchen kommen möchtest. Gute Besserung, Mum, Dad, Delwyn + Kenny  
  
Daphne betrachtete sich das Foto genauer. Cleopatra hatte schwarze, dichte, gelockte Haare, die einen frechen, modernen Kurzhaarschnitt hatten. Ihre Augen waren dunkelbraun, fast schon schwarz. Wie die Daphnes. Ihre Hautfarbe war dunkel, aber nicht viel. Leicht gebräunt. Ihr Vater, Christian hatte braunrote, kurze Haare, die nicht mal einen halben Zentimeter lang waren. Er hatte blaue Augen. Ihre Schwester, Delwyn, dagegen hatte schulterlange, glatte, wunderschöne blonde Haare und grüne Augen. Sie hatte ein freundliches, großes Gesicht und ihr Lachen lies einen ganz warm ums Herz werden. Das ist also meine richtige Familie... sie wirken doch sehr nett! Daphne legte die Karte + Brief wieder auf den Tisch und blätterte etwas in dem Buch von Hermine.  
  
Frei!!!  
  
Nach knapp drei Wochen wurde Daphne aus dem Krankensaal entlassen. Sie war sehr glücklich darüber! Alles war gut verheilt und durch Professor Snapes Zaubertränke wurde sie sehr schnell wieder fit. Am Tag ihrer 'Entlassung' warteten vor dem Krankensaal Hermine, Ron, Harry, Fred & George, Sean und - Draco. Daphne wurde von allen herzlich umarmt und mit Fragen gelöchert. Hermine hatte die Hausaufgaben für Daphne gemacht, da sie eine besondere Erlaubnis bekommen hatte. Außerdem würde sie Daphne in Zukunft mit allem etwas helfen, auch bei der ersten Versetzungsprüfung. Sean umarmte Daphne ebenfalls und gestand ihr, dass er schwul sei, aber sie solle es niemandem weiter erzählen, weil er es lustig findet, wenn so viele Mädchen hinter ihm her rennen. Typisch Jungs, hatte Daphne gegluckst. Aber auf die Frage, warum er dann mit Kathleen zusammen war, gab er ihr eine noch unglaublichere Antwort. "Hört sich unwahrscheinlich an, aber Kathy ist - sie ist bi. Also es gibt schwule, lesbische und Beides zusammen in der Zauberer- und Hexenwelt. Nur ist das ein großes Tabuthema. Ich bin nicht bi. Nein, um Gottes Willen nicht. Ich bin auch nicht viel schwul, nur finde ich halt einfach Jungs attraktiver wie Mädchen. Aber du bist wirklich das Schönste das mir jemals begegnet ist, Daphne!!!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Freunde ?!" "Aber klar doch." Sie umarmte ihn noch mal. Ron und seine Brüder fragten Daphne über alle Mögliche aus, bis Daphne sie bremste. Draco stand immer noch mit Crabbe und Goyle im Hintergrund. Dann entdeckte Daphne Snape, der an einer Ecke stand und sie beobachtete. Dann kam Draco auf Hermine zu. Daphne wusste was er vorhatte. "Gra- .... Hermine ?!" "Was willst du?" "Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Dafür, dass ich dich Schlammblut genannt habe. Es tut m- ..." Er schaute zu Snape, der ihn bitterkalt beobachtete. "mir Leid. Entschuldige." Er reichte Hermine die Hand. Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an, wie jeder der Umstehenden. Hermine nahm die Hand von Draco und schüttelte sie. Draco fuhr fort. "Ich werde so etwas nie mehr sagen. Zu niemandem." Hermine strahlte. Draco warf Daphne einen kurzen Blick zu, dann drehte er sich zu Ron um, der ihn ganz verwirrt anschaute. Draco drückte ihm zwei kleine Säckchen in die Hand. "Die sind voll mit Galleonen. Für dich und deine Familie. Kauft euch was Gescheites." Dann schritt Draco ab. Professor Snape nickte. Hermine und Ron schauten Draco hinterher, bis er verschwunden war. Dann schaute Hermine Daphne fragend an. "Hast du was damit zu tun? Ja natürlich hast du das!!! Du hast Draco dazu gebracht sich bei mir zu entschuldigen!!!" "Aber als Strafe." "Das ist doch egal!!! Er HAT es GETAN!!!! Darum geht's doch. Er hätte auch verweigern können und hätte dann vielleicht Ärger von Snape bekommen oder von seinem Dad!!! Du hast den Plan geschafft! Du hast es geschafft!!!" Hermine umarme Daphne. "Du bist klasse!!!" Daphne wurde wieder rot. Als Hermine sie los lies, fing Ron an zu reden. "Und das mit dem Geld ? Warst das auch du?" Daphne nickte. "Wahnsinn. Davon können sich Fred und George Feuerblitze kaufen, jeder von uns könnte sich einen kaufen!!! Das ist ja soviel Geld, davon könnten wir uns ein neues Auto, neue Umhänge, Bücher, Kessel, Zauberstäbe und was weiß ich alles kaufen!!!!! Wahnsinn....." Fred und George erwürgten Daphne fast mit ihren Umarmungen. Ron wollte ihr kurzer Hand einen Kuss auf den Mund geben, was Daphne aber nicht zu lies. Hermine unterhielt sich gerade mit Harry. Daphne beugte sich etwas zu Ron vor und flüsterte: "Ihr solltest du einen Kuss geben, nicht mir. Sie mag' dich." Daphne wusste, dass Hermine sie köpfen würde, dafür dass sie ihr Geheimnis verraten hatte, aber sie wollte es unbedingt. Ron wurde blas. "Ehrlich ? Hermine mag' mich?" Daphne nickte. "Aber sag' nicht, dass du's von mir hast." Sie lachte. Ron wurde immer blasser, dann tippte er Hermine auf die Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und er sagte nur: "Ich mag' dich auch." Dann gab' er ihr vor versammelter Mannschaft einen Kuss auf den Mund. Hermine lief tomatenrot an. Fred grinste: "Na, dass unser Ron so ein Herzensbrecher ist, ham wir ja gar nicht gewusst!!!" Nachdem sich Fred, George und Sean verabschiedet hatten, gingen Ron, Hermine, Harry und Daphne Richtung Gryffindorturm. Sie unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, über Gott und die Welt, über Lehrer, Schule, Bücher..... Spät am Abend entschlossen sie sich dann doch ins Bett zu gehen. Als Daphne dann endlich in ihrem Bett lag, war sie so müde, dass sie nur die schmale Sichel von dem Mond sah und dann zufrieden in einen tiefen Schlaf fiel, um von ihrem Lieblingsthema zu träumen. (Denkt euch was aus()  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((( 


End file.
